Don't Leave
by Pilindie2
Summary: SHINee: CHOI MINHO. Los caminos de dos personas de culturas totalmente diferentes chocan por accidente. Tras un viaje cualquiera Cara(16) conoce a Minho (18) y desde ese día cada una de las acciones que cometen pueden acercarlos o alejarlos. ¿Serán lo suficientemente cuidadosos para tomar la decisión correcta? ¿Esa decisión está en sus manos o su entorno es el que se encarga?
1. CAP1: Un error

**Capítulo 1: Un error.**

Miraba por la ventana. Desde ahí todo se veía tan pequeño y solitario. Ya comprendo porque los que se van a vivir a otro país sienten que el lugar al cual se cambian es tan desolado y triste. La postal que entrega una ventana de avión no es muy satisfactoria. Menos, si al país que te diriges está estrechamente conectado con un pasado tremendamente triste.  
Las raíces de Eun Bok por ejemplo.Él era coreano, falleció hace dos años y fue el novio de mamá desde que tengo memoria. En verdad fue como un padre para mí, me cuidó como ninguno y enseñó muchas cosas sobre su país natal. Sufrimos mucho con su partida, esta fue tan abrupta que a ratos no lo creíamos. Mamá trataba de verse fuerte, pero en serio le afectó más de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar. Eun Bok era su compañero de trabajo y de vida, tenían muchos proyectos juntos.

El saber que estamos aterrizando en algo tan íntimo para él, nos emociona.

- Entonces, tú te quedarás con el guía, conocerás Seúl, mientras yo trabajo ¿Entendido?

- Tranquila, no tengo 12 años. -Reí

- Sigo diciendo, no debiste venir. -Negó con su cabeza preocupada.

Abajo del avión nos esperaba Han Na, era amiga de mamá. All igual que con Eun Bok, también se conocían del trabajo. Era de contextura delgada, a simple vista una adolescente como yo, de no ser por su ropa claro. Traía un trench gris, acompañado de unos pantalones skinny oscuros y muy elegantes, accesorios los cuales le daban un aire de empresaria. Cargaba su tablet con el brazo.

- _Annyeonghaseyo*_-dije agregándole la reverencia de cabeza característica, muy respetuosa, junto con una sonrisa. (*: Saludo formal)

-_¡Aigooo!_** veo que Kim Eun Bok enseñó bien los modales a esta nena.-Sonreí y le dí otra reverencia de agradecimiento. (**: Expresión de sorpresa)

Fuimos a dejar las maletas al hotel y luego nos dirigimos las instalaciones de CéCi, la razón de nuestra visita y popular revista coreana, en donde mamá iba a aparecer el mes que viene.

- Cara, tú puedes quedarte acá. Solo tienes que ir a buscar a tu guía a Elle Girl. Está en el piso 3-dijo Han Na cuando íbamos en el ascensor, otorgándome una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es, Han Na?-Ella sonrió por mi descortés pregunta. Mamá me golpeó con el codo en el estómago.

- No has cambiado en nada-Contestó Han Na divertida mientras se abrían las puertas.- Tu piso.

Salí y empecé a caminar. Era bastante pequeño para ser un estudio de fotografía de una revista con fama mundial. Me sentí algo decepcionada, era bastante sencillo. Estaba decorado con cuadros abstractos de colores vivos, tenía atmósfera de oficina, pero aún así me era muy pequeño y monótono. ¿Dónde estaba la vida de ese lugar? Creí que los coreanos sabrían jugar con eso.

Recordé que no dijeron el nombre de mi guía, pero no me preocupé ya que quizás en recepción sabían algo. Así que avancé a la entrada de vidrio que cubría toda la pared y tenía un "Elle Girl" grande, colocado en la parte superior. Quizás lo más glamoroso que encontraría el día de hoy.

Una recepción pequeña. Escritorio en una esquina, que solo permitía verle la parte superior a una recepcionista la cual me quedó mirando con interés. Piso de ceramica blanca. Unos sillones de gamusa para esperar. Los cuales se veían demasiado incómodos. Básicamente de utilería.

- Ejem…-Aclaré mi garganta acercándome un poco. La chica ya me miraba, no necesitaba captar más su atención.- Soy Cara Lutz, ¿Sabe cual es mi guía?

- Oh sí. El señor Kang ya vendrá, debe esperarlo.- Le di una reverencia de agradecimiento y continuó con su trabajo.

Para matar el tiempo, comencé a caminar por los cuartos y me encontré con muchas ropas, fotografías y artículos, los cuales con gran interés comencé a fotografiar con la cámara que me había regalado Eun Bok.

Salí de la sala y me encontré con un chico de estatura mediana, de pelo castaño, largo en la parte de la frente. Tenía los ojos pintados, llevaba un sweater azul y unos jeans rojos.

- No puedes estar acá-Incliné mi cabeza de inmediato, de una forma muy respuetuosa y avergonzada a la vez. Me dispuse a marcharme de ahí, de manera muy torpe por cierto. Rió.-Era una broma...-Me incorporé y me percaté de que me sonreía.

- Soy Cara Lutz ¿Y tú? Supongo que eres mi tutor guía.-Me presenté algo abochornada.

- ¿Tutor guía?-Preguntó apuntándose.

Luego volvió a reír y llamó a un chico con la mano. Ese era muy delgado, con los ojos rasgados como gatito, llevaba una polera la cual le quedaba ancha, unos pantalones apretados. Se dijieron unas cosas al oído, aquello me incomodó. Siempre me dijieron que eso era falta de respeto.  
El chico que recién llegó se dirigió a mí.

- Creo que te refieres a Minho.

- Min...ho-Repetí y me sonrrojé. Tenía un nombre muy extraño.-Debe de ser él, es que...no me dijieron su nombre. Solo, algo...del señor Kang. -Los dos se rieron.

- Sí, es él. Ven-dijo el primero.

Fuimos a la recepción. Le hablaron a la chica del mesón que minutos atrás me quedó observando.

- Ha Rae, ella es Cara y es la carga que le dejaron a Minho-dijo el chico delgado con polera suelta.

- ¿Disculpa?-Preguntó la secretaria.

- Oh, c'mon Ha Rae-dijo el castaño.-Cuando Minho llegue, ¿Le avisas, si?-Le guiñó el ojo y se fueron de ahí.

- Voy a seguir viendo las instalaciones-dije a la chica y avancé un poco. Le di una reverencia. El teléfono sonó, la recepcionista me hizo un gesto con la mano mientras hablaba.

_"¿Hola? Sí, dile a Minho y a Taemin que suban"._

Salió de su cubículo. Se dirigió hacia mí.

- Ahí vienen, tengo que ir a otra parte. Diles que la sala 5, que pueden pasar.-Asentí con la cabeza y se marchó.

Al rato escuché un ruido, y voces a lo lejos que no se alcanzaban a divisar del todo. Llegaron dos chicos, uno era medianamente alto, no debía tener más de mi edad, pelirrojo, de contextura delgada. Con cara de niño. El otro era alto como un poste, moreno y me quedó mirando extraño. Siguieron caminando y riendo.

- Eh...-Intervine nerviosa. Aclaré mi garganta.-Tienen...-voltearon y dejaron de reír-Tienen que ir a la sala 5.

Ambos asintieron, algo extrañados. Cuando ya estaban unos metros lejos de mí, el más alto se volteó a verme mientras caminaba.

- ¿Qué tengo?-pensé y de inmediato olfateé mi ropa y mi cabello, para conocer la razón de esa mirada.  
Pero si es mi tutor, ¿Por qué verme así de raro?, quizás creyó que yo era más grande ¿O más pequeña? ¿Quién es él? Extrañamente muero de curiosidad.  
Miré a mi alrededor y noté que agitaba mis piernas y movía mis manos constantemente, nerviosa. Que todo lo demás seguía igual y esos dos ya no estaban acá.  
No tenía idea de donde estaban, así que me puse a buscar por las salas. Para mi fortuna no tuve que buscar demasiado, se encontraban en la 3ra o 5ta sala a la que entraba. Estaban fotografiando a Taemin y a Minho, pero los dos me miraron y quedé helada. En especial por como me miró el alto, creo que no le agrado. ¿Eran famosos? ¿Por eso esa mirada? No, yo no quiero que me confundan con una maniaca obsesiva.

- No puedes estar aquí-dijo la fotografa-Sal o llamaré a seguridad. -Les habló a los chicos- Tranquilos, si se va a ir por las buenas -me miró-¿No es así?

Hice una profunda reverencia, avergonzada, sin saber como reaccionar y salí de ahí inmediatamente tras decir un lo siento demasiado tímido.  
Iba llegando a la salida y sentí que alguien me tiraba del brazo, volteé y era Minho. Miré al piso. Lo que faltaba, que ahora me siga. Parece que a este chico le gusta que lo alaben.

- O...oye-dijo con el tono cortado debido a que tuvo que correr.-No le digas esto a los demás, por favor.

- ¿Decirles qué? ¿A quién?-dije y me acordé que era famoso. Me golpeé la cabeza. -¿Tan importante eres acá? Oh, bueno. No, no les diré a nadie que no te gustó la niña que tenías que cuidar. Tu expediente está limpio, no te preocupes. Estoy grande, puedo conocer Seúl sola, mamá no…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Oye, ¡Me veo de 18 según algunos!-dije molesta.

- ¡No eso!-La secretaria entró a la recepción.

- Minho ssi, cambios de última hora. Ella es la niña que tienes que cuidar por el día.-dijo Ha Rae-Órdenes del directorio.

Tras terminar la sesión de fotos, Minho se cambió de ropa y salimos de ELLE.

- ¿Asi que debo ser tu tutor?-dijo

- Mamá insiste en que no esté sola-dije encogiendo mis hombros.

- ¿Quiere que sea tu novio?-dijo parando en seco y me sonrojé.

- Me Debí expresar mal. No, no, no.-Negué con las manos.

Salimos del lugar.

Llegó un hombre de contextura gruesa, muy desarreglado y con apariencia cansada. Se acercó a la recepcionista. Buscó un papel en su bolsillo. Cuando lo encontró por fin habló.

- ¿Ha visto a Cara Lutz?-dijo mirando el papel- Me pidieron que la cuidara. No pude llegar antes, había un taco horrible.

La secretaria miró a su alrededor preocupada.

Íbamos caminando por el parque, yo no podía parar de mirar y fotografiar todo, maravillada de la ciudad y todo lo que ofrecía. Era realmente hermosa, mezclaba de una forma tan sincronizada la tecnología y su cultura milenaria que ni siquiera podía articular palabras coherentes de admiración. No era tan estructurada como Inglaterra, tampoco tan clásica, era como si fuese otro mundo en donde las personas conviven acostumbradas a ese ritmo. Yo era prácticamente un bichito raro entre toda esa nueva cultura, pero a la vez me sentía tan libre. Allí no me conocía nadie, se podía empezar una vida nueva y nadie se daría cuenta.

- Wow-Exclamé mientras mirábamos por el puente hacia el Río Han, nuestra primera parada.

- Papá, solía traernos aquí cuando mi hermano y yo éramos niños. Esta distinto a ese entonces.

Sonreí, y seguí mirando al horizonte. Era como si se estuviera hablando a si mismo. No debía intervenir. Cuando la gente se pone nostálgica, me gusta dejarlas solas, sobre todo si esa persona la vengo conociendo de hace menos 4 horas, es de otro país, asiático, al otro lado del mundo, con otras costumbres y modos de ver el mundo. Oh, tantas diferencias.

Miré a Minho que al igual que yo se quedó mirando al horizonte. Tenía que acostumbrarme a esa persona. No quería ser como esos idiotas que se sienten intimidados por alguien o algo diferente a ellos mismos. Tenía que verle lo común, por muy extraño que se escuchase

No siento lo mismo que cuando miraba a Eun Bok. Este chico tiene una historia que es desconocida para mí, no es cercano mío, es alguien común, o bueno…"común". Puedo conocer el idioma, haber vivido con un coreano desde mi infancia hasta hace dos años atrás, pero esto es un desafío que creí que no iba a pasar. Las diferencias van más allá de conocimientos y palabras.

- ¿Me vas a seguir mirando o te quieres subir a esos patos?-dijo apuntando. Miré hacia donde indicaba. Había una pareja muy sonriente, en un cisne romántico, el cual era manejado por un señor que llevaba sombrero y que cantaba. Tal como en Francia o Italia.

- ¿Uh?-dije sonrojándome. Él río debilmente- ¡¿Nosotros dos?!-chillé.

- ¡Tsh! Claro que no, mira-Me apuntó a dos amigos que andaban en cisnes más pequeños, individuales.-Será una competencia…¿Qué dices?

- Acepto el reto…-Le contesté y avanzamos a la caseta donde se arrendaban los botes.-Y son cisnes, no patos.

- Te ganaré-dije pedaleando a toda velocidad.

- ¡No!-Gritó Minho y se puso a pedalear más rápido, sin conseguir avanzar, solo rodar en el lugar.

- La técnica no está en la cantidad de pedaleos-Nos dijo una señora que iba con un niño, cerca de nosotros dos, en un bote de parejas.-si no en la fuerza que ustedes le ponen a cada uno de ellos.

Minho y yo nos miramos, y luego reímos.

- Además, no entiendo porque si ustedes siendo pareja eligen botes separados-dijo y nos sonrió. Me sonrojé nuevamente y mire a Minho.

- ¡Te voy a ganar!-Que bueno que no tocó el tema.

- Nooo!

Estuvimos así un buen rato, peleando, riendo y salpicándonos agua hasta que llegamos a la meta que habíamos puesto al principio de la carrera de "patos". Por supuesto que yo llegué primero.

- Te gané, te gané, te gané.-Infantilmente comencé a cantar en la celebración de mi gran éxito. Aquello molestó a Minho.

- Oh, es solo un juego de patos, ¡Por favor!

- Cisnes, y ¡Gané!-Le saqué la lengua y rodó sus ojos a otro lado, botando aire, molesto.

- Me voy de aquí-dijo Minho y empezó a avanzar con su bote.

- Oh…-dije mirándolo extrañada. Luego miré a mi alrededor y todo seguía igual que antes, nada diferente había pasado. Miré la hora. Eran las 14.00, a esa hora terminaba nuestro turno. ¿Lo sabía, Minho? Me paré del bote y comencé a gritar su nombre, agitando mis brazos en señal de atención-¡Minho ssii!...Hey, ¡MINHOO! ¡Hey!-volteó riendo.

- Atrápame.-dijo y empezó a pedalear, de seguro burlándose.

- ¡Oh, este niño!-Bufé. No iba seguirlo en su jueguito.- ¡Hey, Minho ssi! , ¡MINHO!-Traté de llamar su atención elevando la voz y moviendo los brazos, pero no había caso.

Me iba a sentar con el objetivo de seguirlo de una maldita vez para que se acabara todo esto, pero sin querer tropecé, perdí el equilibrio y todo se fue a negro tras entrar al agua.

**Instalaciones de Elle girl Korea.**

El Sr. Kang estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, visiblemente preocupado. Como no estarlo, si andaba por ahí una jovencita que debía estar a sus cuidados (quizás en que condiciones) y ahora eso mismo debería reportarlo a su jefa. De seguro eso iba a ser motivo de despido permanente, sin recomendación. ¡Demonios, él era editor de material para publicar no una niñera! Por culpa de una chiquilla loca y un taco automovilístico de media calle, tenía su trabajo y reputación pendiendo de un hilo. Park Han Na te podía hacer sufrir y destruir si se lo proponía (Y si le dabas razones, claro) , sin embargo a la vez ser una joven mujer muy humilde y amable con los demás. Era mujer de temer.  
Eso era lo que le preocupaba más a Kang. La salud de la niñita esa, cuyo papel con su nombre había perdido del nerviosismo, le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Si estaba viva, excelente, una oportunidad de seguir en el negocio. Si no, el siguiente en morir sería él.

Al fin Han Na llegó a su oficina, eso hizo saltar a Kang de su lugar.

- Hola Kang, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Cara?-La mujer tiró su bolso al escritorio y luego miró al asustado Kang. Al no recibir respuesta, reiteró la pregunta. - ¿KANG, DÓNDE-ESTÁ-CARA?

- No ... no la he visto.-Respondió tartamudeando.

- Pues ve a buscarla por el edificio.

- En todo el día.-continuó

Han Na se cubrió la frente con su mano, creyendo que se desmayaría. ¿Dónde rayos podía estar? Una muchacha, sola, en Seúl, la pobre de Terry. Tomó su cartera sin decir nada, y rápidamente llamó a la jovencita a su celular. Estaba fuera de servicio.

No tenía fuerzas para gritarle a Kang.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?-Cayó sobre su silla. -¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- Si quieres yo…-dijo Kang

- TÚ CALLATE SI NO QUIERES PERDER TU EMPLEO.- Se equivocaba, le sobraban fuerzas para gritarle.

Entró la secretaria de recepción, con unas carpetas. Al ver el alboroto que había se lanzó al piso, arrepentida.

- Discúlpeme Park HanNa ssi, discúlpeme en verdad-dijo sumamente dolida-Ellos me dijeron que iba a ser una broma, pero se fueron y no sabemos donde están.

- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?-dijo Han Na.

La secretaria levantó su cabeza. Oh no, eran…ellos.

Me asusté mucho al caerme al agua, por lo cual comencé a agitar mis brazos y buscar como poder afirmarme del bote como única forma de salvación, pero estaba muy lejos y sin saber nadar poco podía hacer. Solo recibía agua y me iba hundiendo más, cada vez más. Aquellos segundos, minutos, no tengo idea, pero parecían un siglo. Escuchaba voces, pero de a poco nada más.

Sentí que alguien me tomó. He muerto tal vez. Dicen que pasan las cosas buenas que uno quiere que pase. Además todo se sentía tan difuso, como estar a punto de quedarse dormida.  
Alguien desabrochó mi chaqueta, maldito pervertido, de todos modos no tengo fuerza de defensa. ¿Qué es esto? Tierra firme...oh, ¿Cuándo rayos llegué aquí? A los segundos sentí unas temerosas e inseguras manos sobre mi pecho ejerciendo presión. Iba a toser, pero sentí sus labios posándose sobre los míos para darme aire, dos presiones de nuevo y me incorporé, tosiendo y botando agua, despertando de una vez, respirando el precioso aire y recuperando la memoria de lo ocurrido.

- Oh, me...me caí-dije y miré a Minho que estaba agachado al lado mío, empapado igual que yo.

- ¡EL CHICO DE SHINee SALVÓ A UNA FAN!-Gritó un hombre emocionado y miré a nuestro alrededor que hasta ese entonces había permanecido bastante silencioso, pero estaba rodeada de gente.  
Miré a Minho desconcertada, mientras elogios a su persona iban y venían.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No quieres ir al hospital?

- Estoy…-escuché un "Aww, mi oppa la besó, pero ¡Que envidia siento!" de una fan que debía estar por ahí- Estoy bien. Gracias.

Minho me sonrió y parecía como si los rayos de sol se hubiesen mezclado con su cabello y su sonrisa. Me sentía como en una cámara lenta. Sí, debo estar muerta.

Estábamos comiendo hamburguesas en un restaurant. Eran eso de las 15.00 hrs, la verdad no teníamos idea porque mi reloj se descompuso y nuestros celulares estaban arruinados. Minho había insistido en llevarme al hospital pero me negué rotundamente. No soportaba la idea de que mi único día en Seúl fuese arruinado por mi torpeza y mi mala suerte.

- Ahsh, mi ropa quedó horrible-dijo Minho mirando su abrigo.

Revisé mi bolso y el dinero que tenía estaba estropeado por el agua. De no ser así, iríamos a reponer esa ropa que se le descompuso por mi culpa.

- Esto es realmente deprimente en verdad-dije suspirando y miré a otro lado. Una persona estaba pagando con tarjeta de crédito. -¡ESO ES!-dije y Minho me miró-¡TARJETA!

- ¿Eh?

- Ahhhsh, ¿¡A…A DÓNDE ME LLEVAS!?-dijo Minho mientras era empujado por mí hacia el interior de una tienda de ropa.

Una vez allí, tome toda la ropa que se veía bonita y que le podía pagar. Mientras era seguida por él, que sacaba las prendas que no le gustaban del todo. Es fácil de convencer una vez que te determinas a no dar tu brazo a torcer.

- Cara ssi, no sé si esto funcione-dijo Minho dentro del vestidor.

- Ay, sal ya. No te estoy pidiendo que me modeles-dije

Minho salió con una teñida totalmente intelectual, pero se veía adorablemente dulce.

- ¿Te gusta?-Le pregunté. A mí me encantaba, pero no era yo la que la usaría. _"Pero vas a mirarla"_ Cállate consciencia.

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de...?

- Quiero compensarte. Por haberme ayudado hoy. Fuiste tan…

- Cara ssi-dijo Minho-¿No crees que lusco como un niño así?

Luego de un par de pruebas a Minho, salió. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, que tenía mezclas de cuero y tela en distintas partes, abajo una polera café y unos jeans. Se veía realmente bien, era como si esa ropa fuese justa y exclusivamente para él. Además de que el desgraciado me miró fijamente, pues sabía que encontraba que se veía bien. Luego empezó a modelar frente a mí.

- Ah, te dije que no era necesario modelar-Me fui de ahí, avergonzada. Minho fue a cambiarse la ropa para luego pagarla y volversela a poner. Políticas que no funcionan en estos momentos.

Salimos de la tienda. Dios mío no puedo creer que esa ropa fuera tan cara, me gasté casi todo mi dinero en ello. Pero se veía que era de buena calidad, ojalá le sirva y no sea poco para él. Más que mal me salvó la vida, y le debía ese favor.

- Que lindas terminaciones tiene-Me acerqué a Minho para ver la solapa de la chaqueta.

Este de inmediato se corrió y me miró algo asustado. Lo quedé mirando. Olvidé por completo la diferencia de cultura y ese leve pero notorio alejamiento de su parte me hizo incomodar. Es distinto a Londres, en este minuto que fuese como allá, pero perdería su esencia y no sería especial.

- Está linda.-dije evitando comentarios.


	2. CAP2: Seoul, I Love You

**SHINee's fanfic, Pili.**

**SHINee: MINHO.**

**Saludos a todos: Soy Pilindie, escritora del fic. Espero que les guste mucho y que llegue a más personas por este medio. También lo pueden encontrar en facebook (SHINee's fanfic, álbum: Don't Leave.) ** **No olviden seguir al fic en su página personal de facebook también: Don't Leave fanfic. Y de comentar que les está pareciendo esta historia. **

**Capítulo 2: Seoul: I love you.**

- Está bonita la ropa-dijo Minho como por 3ra vez.

No le contesté. Estaba pensando sobre todo esto, su reacción y lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Además, me acordaba cada cierto tiempo que la cámara que me regaló Eun Bok se había descompuesto junto con todo lo que tenía al caer. Esa cámara era invaluable. Ahora sé porqué dicen que no hay que aferrarse a las cosas materiales, pero ya no tendré nada de él.

Vi el reloj de una tienda. Eran las 7 y cuarto. Todo este paseo se iba a acabar. Me daba cuenta que no quería alejarme de Seúl, quizás era muy precipitado para decirlo siendo que se trata de un simple viaje, pero tenía tanto que conocer. Suspiré.

**Instalaciones ELLE girl Korea.**

- No es nuestra culpa…-Gritó Onew mientras HanNa le tiraba el pelo-A...ahora suéltame ¿sí?

- ¡Hay una niña perdida en Corea por una broma y ustedes dicen que son inocentes!-Replicó HanNa soltándole el cabello. Taemin corrió a socorrer a su hyung.

- HanNa, no era nuestra intención. Minho es el bobo que se cree todo lo que le dicen-dijo Key buscando hacer un puchero adorable para ablandar el corazón de la mujer.

- Además, les íbamos a decir pero ellos dos se fueron antes de lo que pensamos-dijo Jonghyun.

- ¡Pero no lo hicieron!, ¡Váyanse de aquí antes que les quite su cabello a manotazos!, ya, ya…-dijo HanNa. Puso su mano sobre su frente, se sintió más aliviada una vez que se fueron.

-

- ¿Y _unnie_?-Le mostré el libro mientras caminábamos por una de las calles del centro. Estaba llena de gente, que caminaba y entraba a las tiendas. Ya era de noche, por lo que presumo que se dirigían a sus casas.

- Unnie es como...hermana mayor-dijo Minho pensativo.

- ¿Tienes…-Ví el libro para no equivocarme. - unnie?

- Solo las mujeres tienen unnie, yo tengo _hyungs_.-Respondió- Y si le dijera unnie a mis amigas mayores, bueno...me mirarían bastante raro.

- ¿Gay?

- Eh...sí.-seguí mirando el libro, pasé unas hojas hasta que fui al capítulo de comida. Lo que más me gustaba. Le mostré el libro.

- Quiero comer eso-dije.-Llévame unnie.

-

Entramos a un restaurant que estaba dentro de una carpa impermeable. Aquello me causó mucha gracia, pues era muy similar a comer al aire libre. Y la gente reía, bebía, comía y cantaba, todo era muy ameno.

Excepto en ese minuto, el reto de la comida era muy duro.

- 1...2…...2…-contaba Minho riéndo y viendo mi cara de sufrimiento extremo. Lo que sea que tuviese en la boca era muy picante.-3…..4….5…-Tragué.

- ¡AGUAAA!-dije casi sin aliento y Minho me pasó un vaso cuyo contenido hice desaparecer. Miré a Minho, hubo un silencio y luego este estalló en risa, sin poder contenerse.

- ¡Tus ojos!-dijo mientras aplaudía-En serio, ¿Es la primera vez que comes algo tan picante?-Asentí y llegó el mesero con nuestros platos principales.

Mejor llenarme el estómago de comida y pensar en otras cosas, cada vez la mirada de ese chico me ponía más nerviosa. Pero…¿Cómo comer con palitos? No ha de ser tan difícil, él sabe. ¡Lleva toda su vida comiendo así! Vamos a intentarlo.

Un completo desastre. Lo único que conseguía era que la comida se burlase de mí desplazándose al plato nuevamente cada vez que conseguía atinarle a algo.

- Oh…-dijo Minho y me indicó con su mano.-Pon este dedo bajo el palito derecho y afirma con el otro, sobre el derecho, con el índice. El dedo del medio entre los palitos. Así, mira.

Tomó mi mano y acomodó los palitos. Pero mis manos estaban muy tiesas, por lo que me hizo como unos masajes, muy suaves y delicados, casi como si me estuviese acariciando y apreciando mi mano con una gran dedicación y serenidad. Me puse a ver su cara, la cual no se veía del todo por su cabello. Mi corazón se paró y comenzó a latir más deprisa.

- Ejem…-tocí- Será mejor que pida instrumentos más americanos-dije y Minho levantó la vista, sin soltar mi mano. Luego, al notarlo, la corrió rápidamente como empujándola y se puso a mirar a otra parte. Tan poco natural.

Me acerqué al mesero y fui a pedirle los cubiertos. Cuando me senté a comer, Minho fue a preguntar por el teléfono. Lo quedé mirando mientras intentaba, sin conseguir respuesta del otro lado de la línea. ¿Querrá hablar con su familia? ¿Su novia? ¿Decir que llegará tarde? Me sentía tan entrometida, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me sorprendí cuando me hizo señas con la mano para que me acercara a él. Fuimos a la casa del vendedor, que quedaba al lado de la tienda. Teníamos que esperar que le devolviese el llamado a Minho y el jefe del local muy amablemente lo invitó a esperar ahí y luego hablar más privadamente.

-

- Que lindo es aquí-dijo Cara mirando el horizonte apoyada del balcón de la azotea. Seul de noche, oscuridad y luces parpadeantes. Viento y magia. Era una ventaja de la artificial tecnología.  
Minho la miraba, sabía que esa era su última oportunidad. Una que la supo desde el inicio y no tenía idea de cómo. Se sentía sumamente torpe, pero todo indicaba que era lo correcto. Le sorprendía cada vez más esa chica, y no entendía aún el motivo.  
Su manera de sonrojarse, el habla informal, su naturalidad. Era confuso comportarse tan frío con ella, y no podía evitar alejarse. En un tiempo tan corto, todo le parecía irreal y apresurado.  
Todo era tan contradictorio en ese minuto.

- Extrañaré todo esto cuando me vaya-dijo la chica y eso fue el pie inicial. No la volvería a ver ¿Entonces que importaba todo eso que se cuestionaba? ¿La dejaría ir así?

Sin notarlo comenzó a acercarse a ella, la cual fingió no notarlo y continuó mirando el horizonte, pero estaba tan nerviosa como él. Más aún cuando empezó a sentir el perfume y la cercanía del otro. Más cerca, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Más cerca, ¡PUM!

- ¿Choi Minho?-dijo el mesero acercándose. Minho se alejó rápidamente de la chica y esta volvió a respirar.

El chico fue a buscar el teléfono que traía el hombre en sus manos.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Choi Minho? Soy Park HanNa, los chicos me avisaron y llamé…¿Cara está contigo?

- Sí…-respondió extrañado.

- ¡POR QUÉ RAYOS APAGARON LOS TELÉFONOS! ¿JUGARON A HANSEL Y GRETEL O QUÉ?-gritó.

- Lo siento, larga historia-dijo Minho.

- No importa, eso da igual. Minho, hubo un error.-dijo HanNa- No debías cuidarla tú. Onew te jugó una broma y….

- Ash…caí de nuevo-Minho fingió restarle importancia.

- Ven rápido a dejarla a la oficina, ¿sí?...y muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda.

- Entiendo.-Respondió.-Vamos en camino, colgaré.

Se acercó a la chica.

- No era yo tu guía-dijo buscando sacar la mejor sonrisa.- HanNa acaba de llamar, todo fue una broma que me hicieron y que yo me creí -Cara miró hacia otro lado-. Lo lamento…ahora, vamos a casa.

Minho avanzó un par de pasos, cuando de repente sintió que Cara lo tiró del brazo logrando que se congelase por completo. Luego esta se abrazó a él, con ternura. Minho no podía responder.

- Gracias, fuiste el mejor niñera que pude tener o pedir.-dijo.

Curiosamente la palabra "niñera" no le causó risa, ni siquiera lo pensó. Su cabeza estaba en shock, sin saber cómo responder. Ese era el momento. Tenía que contestarle de una forma


	3. CAP3: Primera decisión

**Capítulo 3: Primera decisión. **

Minho avanzó un par de pasos, cuando de repente sintió que Cara lo tiraba del brazo logrando que se congelase por completo. Esta se abrazó a él con ternura. Minho no podía responder.

-Gracias, fuiste el mejor niñera que pude tener o pedir.-dijo.

Curiosamente la palabra "niñera" no le causó risa, ni siquiera lo pensó. Su cabeza estaba en shock, sin saber como responder. Ese era el momento. Tenía que contestarle de una forma.

-

Noté su frialdad en el minuto que hice esa semejante estupidez de abrazarlo. Me corrí, mientras él emitía sonidos de incomodidad casi inaudibles, sin moverse, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que me alejara. No pude evitar sonrojarme y mirar hacia otro lado. Luego rápidamente comencé a caminar seguida de él. Eso fue todo.  
Una vez que llegamos al hotel nos encontramos con Han Na. Se veía preocupada a un nivel catastrófico ya que corrió hacia nosotros en cuanto nos vio cruzar el umbral.  
Infiero que si no golpeó a Minho fue porque aparentemente no me faltaba ninguna extremidad y estaba viva.

- Al fin llegan, madre mía, ¡¿Tienen idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?!

Minho le otorgó una respetuosa reverencia disculpándose y seriamente le contó todo lo que habíamos hecho, de un modo tan serio y maduro, que parecía más obligación que gusto.  
Soy tan inocente, ¡Eso fue! ¿En qué minuto me permití cambiar las visiones? Si pudiera golpear mi cabeza un millón de veces y de esa forma quitarme la idiotez que llevo encima lo estaría haciendo.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Minho, en verdad. Lamento que tus compañeros de grupo sean tan descuidados con sus bromas -dijo Han Na y Minho sonrió dulcemente.

- Está bien, luego de un tiempo te acostumbras -dijo Minho y el teléfono de HanNa comenzó a sonar. Se alejó de nosotros mientras contestaba y nos levantaba su mano en señal de que la disculpáramos por la interrupción.

Ahora, el momento más incómodo de mi vida. Minho y yo solos de nuevo, con un silencio casi abrumador. Ambos mirando hacia algún lado, en espera de encontrar algo interesante y así terminar con este fastidio. ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?! ¡¿Quién rayos es tan importante que te quita tanto tiempo?! Ahsh, piensa positivo, será la última vez que lo verás, ya no sentirás esa vergüenza de hacer algo malo. ¿Fue malo? ¡Fue un abrazo!, normal. Él es el que está mal, debería comprender lo de culturas diferentes, integrarse. ¡Pero no!

- Cara…-dijo Minho de pronto, con ese tono de voz pensativo y tranquilo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -grité y lo miré. Había quedado shockeado del modo en que le contesté. Tal vez no debí ser tan dura, quizás él no le dió la importancia que yo le estoy dando al asunto. Quizás a él le gusta ver las plantas con regularidad y no lo usa como excusa para no hablar.

- Lo siento -dije como modo de disculpa por mi torpeza y para colmo, ruborizada.

- Te pagaré por la ropa, con HanNa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso? Me salvaste la vida, es mi modo de pagarte.

- Es lo justo.

- Me siento ofendida -dije cruzándome de brazos.

- Pero no tenías que…-dijo Minho y Han Na llegó.

- Tu madre fue invitada a una fiesta de última hora. -sonreí ampliamente.- No reciben niños, debes quedarte en el hotel.

- Oh, me habría gustado ir-dije haciendo un leve berrinche.

- Ahsh, enana precoz -dijo Minho indignado y lo quedamos mirando- Eh, digo...yo…¡A mí no me dejaban ir a fiestas, Han Na! -continuó, como modo de protesta.

Pero Han Na no se inmutó. Simplemente lo quedó mirando, al punto de que llegó a incomodar a Minho.

- Oh dios, ¡Eres lo que esta niñita necesita! -dijo Han Na. Este retrocedió- Correcto, guardas distancia con la gente, eres reservado… Puede que suene raro pero…

- No voy a ser su novio -dijo Minho rápidamente. Seguía con lo del novio.

- ¡Claro que no, tonto! ¿Te quedarías cuidando a Cara por la noche?

Minho se quedó quieto por unos instantes, estudiando la viabilidad de la idea. Luego me miró buscando mi desaprobación. Me dieron ganas de fastidiarlo un poco más, a ver cuanto era lo que aguantaba y cuáles eran sus límites. Comencé a reír, cualquier adolescente en su lugar habría aceptado sin dudar, y él no paraba de poner caras de preocupación ¿Acaso es un humano? Este sujeto era verdaderamente extraño.

- Me debes el dinero de la ropa, con esto estará bien -dije y dio una ligera sonrisa.

- Enana tramposa -dijo Minho matándome con su mirada. Sin embargo, luego, mirando a otro lado este esbozó una sonrisa.

-

Nos encontrábamos en el piso alfombrado de la habitación. Corría una ligera brisa proveniente de la ventana y uno que otro ruido exterior. Habíamos pedido comida a domicilio y la atmósfera se volvía cada vez más amena. Pero algo me inquietaba, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. ¿Qué me pasa? Me he ruborizado más de 5 veces en un día por la misma persona y es una que no conozco. ¿Amor a primera vista? esas son solo patrañas que inventa Hollywood para vender. Quizás me interesa porque es diferente a lo que suelo ver, sí, debe ser eso.

- No pagó 500 US de arriendo, debe ir a la cárcel y esperar…¡DOS TURNOS MÁS! -dijo Minho riendo mientras leía las instrucciones del juego que indicaban mi triste destino. Reí un poco para disipar mis pensamientos a otro lado. Minho siguió jugando sus dos turnos.

- Nunca había tenido una pijamada -dije con tono nostálgico y Minho me miró.

- ¿Nunca? -dijo y asentí con la cabeza- ¡WOW!...Eeh, no sé cómo hacer esto más divertido.

- Eres mi niñera, no mi bufón de entretenimiento.

- Deja de llamarme así -dijo en un tono más bajo, sin mirarme-Tu turno.

Tiré los dados, dos espacios. Minho rió por mi mala suerte.

- Pero ¿No me he perdido de nada o sí? Esta aparentemente se parece a una.

- Bueno…-dijo Minho y me miró- Cuentas historias de terror, juegas al verdad o reto, pones en aprietos a tus amigos, los disfrazas, les tomas fotos que te permiten tener un esclavo de por vida...mmm ¡ah! Tiene que haber comida y no puedes dormir.

- Uuh, eso suena interesante, cuéntame más -dije dando saltitos.-¿Fuiste a muchas cuando eras joven?

- Cuando eras joven, ¡Pero qué insolencias dices! -dijo y me lanzó un cojín que tenía cerca. El cual me despeinó el cabello. Empezó a reír, yo lo miré feo. Algo que me desagrada en exceso es que la gente desordene mi cabello porque luego me cuesta volverlo a poner en su lugar.

- Es mi turno -dije fríamente y tomé los dados. Minho continuaba riendo hacia sus adentros dando saltos. 3 espacios, oh...cárcel de nuevo, este juego se torna monótono.

- Tu turno-dije y miré hacia la ventana.

No me di cuenta cuando Minho se acercó para ver mi rostro. Olía a perfume, de esos que promocionan los modelos con los que trabaja mamá. Mi corazón estaba saltando como un loco simplemente por su acercamiento, que boba soy. ¿Cómo soy capaz? De pronto posó sus manos en mi cabello y lo comenzó a arreglar. Me quedé estática, sintiendo un millón de escalofríos, de seguro viéndome como una idiota. No quise protestar, no sé por qué.

- Q...quiero ver una película.-dije por decir algo.

-

- Dicen que esta es buena-dijo Minho mientras ponía la película en mi notebook. Me acomodé en los cojines y esperé a que cargara.

Era horrible, apenas a la media hora de película ya estaba afirmándome, completamente asustada.

- No volveré a ir a un baño de un centro comercial. Quiero conservar mis extremidades y mi vida. -dije temblando. Escondí mi cabeza bajo uno de los cojines, mientras negaba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

- No es real -dijo Minho tranquilamente y sacó un poco de palomitas de maiz-¿Quieres?

Salí de mi escondite y negué con la cabeza, no podía comer. ¿Cómo él mantenía la cordura de un modo tan tranquilo? Quizás debe reírse de lo infantil de mi comportamiento.

De pronto fijé mi vista a la pantalla y el asesino del espejo venía por el siguiente trabajador del centro comercial, música terrorífica que indica el final. El actor comenzó a correr por un pasillo, y de la nada apareció el asesino por una de las puertas. Ambos gritamos y el pote de las palomitas salió disparado al aire. Luego de eso, fueron risas.

-

- ¿Puedes conocer a una persona en simplemente unas horas? -pensé mientras daba la décima vuelta sobre la cama- Imposible.

Boté una bocanada de aire y di otra vuelta. Tenía todo lo que había pasado hoy en mi memoria, en especial aquellas situaciones donde estaba él y me volvía una idiota. No, volverme no, soy una completa idiota por sentir esto por alguien que no conozco en lo absoluto, alguien mayor que yo, alguien coreano… Son demasiadas trabas para que esto sea real, quizás lo estoy soñando.

- Quizás soy yo la que apresura todo, la que una vez más se confunde -dije y ví la hora: 4.30 a.m

-

Minho estaba acostado en el sofá sin poder unir los ojos tampoco, no por la película, si no por la actitud de esa chica. Era la primera vez que alguien le ponía en duda su propia actitud y modos de actuar, era la única que no vivía sonriendo por todo lo que hacía. Cara demostraba disconformidad con cada respuesta que le daba, buena o mala que fuera. Aquella niña era muy caprichosa e infantil, no había duda.

De pronto sintió la puerta de Cara abrirse y fingió estar durmiendo. Escuchó sus pasos, luego se detuvieron y sintió como el agua caía del grifo hasta un vaso. Por un minuto pensó que ese líquido iría a parar a su cabeza. Cara se sentó a su lado. Minho se sorprendió al sentir la mano de esta recorriendo su cabello con sumo cuidado y no el agua. Quiso empujarla, se sentía invadido, esa maldita niña se quería aprovechar.  
Lo arropó. Minho para darle realidad al falso dormir, se movió levemente y sin querer posó su mano sobre la de ella. Ya no había vuelta atrás y se maldecía por haber hecho eso, pero si la quitaba sería descubierto su fraude.

- Minho…-dijo Cara con susurros casi inaudibles moviéndolo levemente- Minho sshi...Minho…

Minho abrió los ojos, y quitó la mano bruscamente.

- Lo siento -dijo Cara

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Es que...es que...la película que pusiste me dio mucho miedo y... no... no puedo dormir y...

- Pobrecita -interrumpió Minho y le pasó un cojín.- Toma, abrázate de eso y dormirás como un bebé. ¡Buenas noches! -cerró sus ojos.

- No es eso es que…-dijo Cara y le tomó la mano. Fue en ese instante que entendió a lo que se refería.

- Dios… ¿¡Cuántos años acaso tienes!? -dijo Minho- Oghsh...ya, vamos.

Cara se acostó en la parte que ya estaba desdoblada de las frazadas de la cama. Una vez que estuvo arropada, Minho se recostó sin entrar a esta, no iba a darle pie a malos entendidos a esa niña. En cuanto lo hizo, ella se acercó levemente hacia él cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te cante una canción también? -dijo Minho burlándose, pero Cara no contestó. No alcanzaron a pasar 5 minutos y ella se rindió, cayendo dormida profundamente.

Me desperté cuando los rayos de sol entraron por la habitación. Minho aún dormía a mi lado, estaba apoyado sobre mí, podía sentir su lenta y acompasada respiración y de vez en cuando hacía pucheros con sus labios. Siempre me ha gustado ver a la gente dormir, encuentro que es el momento de más vulnerabilidad del ser humano. La gente está pero a la vez no, es curioso. Minho al estar dormido, seguía transmitiéndome confianza.

Nunca fui dependiente de nadie, pero me di cuenta que no quiero irme ahora. Sería más divertido si sonase el despertador y que el sueño acabase. Pero ningún sueño es tan largo y tan real. Vivir todo en un día y luego decir adiós no es tan lindo como se ve en las películas. Despiértenme ahora, no quiero pasar por eso. Como me gustaría tener el valor de hacer las cosas más apuradas, pero no puedo. Aún así, voy en el ritmo equivocado de las cosas, él va menos lento que yo y aún así no lo puedo alcanzar.

Debo conformarme con lo sencillo. No ser igual que el resto, para que sea algo único. Espera por tu minuto aunque debas esperar un siglo.

Vi el reloj, las 11.30. Salté de la cama, debíamos estar listos ya.

- Minho sshi -dije moviéndolo insistentemente- Levántate, despierta ya.

- Taemin, deja de molestarme -contestó y se corrió de su posición, quedando boca abajo.

- Minho, por favor… -dije continuando con mi labor.

- Mhdsghd -dijo algo incomprensible y puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

- ¡Levántate ya!… -dije y me empujó de un manotazo. Tomé la almohada que lo protegía, volteó- Minho, levantatéeee…¡MINHO!

- ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas el sueño!? -dijo sin abrir los ojos y me tiró a la cama para golpearme. El problema fue que quedé a centímetros de sus labios.

- ¡HIJA! -gritó mi madre y rápidamente miré hacia donde se encontraba. Mis ojos eran dos platos ¿Cuándo habían llegado a la casa? ¿Cómo no las escuché? Miré a Minho, nuestra cara de asombro fue épica.


	4. CAP4: Visiones erróneas

** Capítulo 4. Visiones Erróneas.**

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, me empujó con brusquedad al otro lado de la cama. Alcancé a mirar a mamá indignada, saliendo de la habitación acompañada del ruido de sus zapatos sobre el piso, dejándome completamente helada en cuanto escuché un gimoteo. Han Na permaneció en la puerta, mirándonos, sin encontrar las palabras.

¿Por qué te quedas mirándonos ahí como si fuésemos un espectáculo? No hicimos nada malo maldita sea, solo me cuidó porque no podía dormir ¿Qué tienen en sus retorcidas mentes que llegan a pensar que abusamos de la situación? ¡Fue una coincidencia! Tropecé sobre él, lo estaba despertando para evitar precisamente esto. No me miren con esos ojos, no me otorguen esas frías miradas de desprecio.

Minho se sentó, rascándose su cabeza con el cabello desordenado, entrecerrando los ojos con pesadez, quejándose con palabras inaudibles. De seguro alguna grosería.

-Han Na…-dije como último recurso, sin poder ligar mis pensamientos a palabras coherentes. La imagen de Minho me dejó embobada por una extraña razón. Como respuesta, Han Na se fue, supongo que a acompañar a mamá.

Mire a Minho en busca de algún comentario.

-A mi no me mires, tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste.

-¡¿Qué hice?!-Realmente no entiendo que le pasa a esta gente, fue solo un accidente y se vienen imaginando cosas que no son.

-Lanzándose sobre la gente mayor y preguntando esas cosas.-dijo y se acercó bruscamente. Mi corazón se frenó junto con sus grandes ojos, observadores y analíticos, cerca mío.- ¿En serio tienes 15 años?

-S..sí-dije cerrando lo ojos, evitándolo con mucha timidez. ¿Por qué de repente le dió por acercarse? Este chico es tan cambiante.

-Por que a veces pareces de menos-dijo levantándose de esa cama. Me incorporé incrédula. En serio ese simplemente lo hacía por fastidiarme.-¿Puedes irte? Tengo que cambiarme.

-En serio, ¡¿Te habían dicho que eres terrible?!

-En vista de que no te vas, supongo que tendré que…-dijo y comenzó a levantar su polera

-¡TÚ!...AAAAAHSH-grité saliendo. En cuanto estuve fuera, me apoyé en la puerta y boté una bocanada de aire, sonrojada a más no poder. Cambiarse la ropa en frente mío, ¿Quién demonios se cree ese exhibicionista bipolar? La fama le hace mal a ese chico.

-No te molestes en salir, creo que ya sabemos suficiente por nuestra cuenta-dijo mamá acercándose con un vaso de agua-Ve por tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí.

-No puedo. Minho se está cambiando.

-Da igual, ven. Supongo que tenemos que hablar.

Fuimos a la sala de estar. Ahí me aguanté una charla de media hora, sobre lo que era respetar a los adultos y las órdenes que te daban. Sin derecho a réplica, más que los "entiendo" "si sé", que me salían más como autómata que de la consciencia.

Minho seguía sin salir de esa habitación, supongo que él creía que era mejor alejarse de los problemas ajenos o simplemente estaba esquivando el reto de su vida. De todas formas no contribuía, ya que al salir podría usar la excusa de cambiarme.

-Y es por eso que yo me preocupo de que….-dijo mamá, pero fue interrumpida por el rey de roma, el que se demora un siglo en cambiarse. Se acercó a Han Na y le susurró algo al oído que la hizo saltar y consultar el reloj.

-¡IIIIIh! Basta de charla, ¡ANDA A CAMBIARTE! -la miré- ¡YA!

-Wow, pensé que esto se acabaría, pero nunca pensé que tan pronto-dije y me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Una vez en esta escuché como Han Na hechaba a Minho de empujones, luego la puerta cerrarse tras él. Fue cuando me percaté de las cosas.

Ya no vería a ese chico jamás en mi vida. Todo lo que sucedió hoy quedaría como un recuerdo más. Se sentía nostálgico el ambiente. En mi emoción por librarme de mamá y su sermón ni siquiera le dí las gracias.

Hora de volver. Volver a mi vida monótona y sin sentido. De seguro estrujar esta historia un millón de veces bastará. Contarla a todo ser viviente que se cruce en mi paso cuyas historias sean tan locas como una cabra, sin poder creerla yo misma. Sí, quizás tome esa actitud tal a la de mis compañeras de preparatoria. ¿Seré también así? Una desesperada, que usa como último recurso esta historia para sentir que su vida encontró un rumbo, para poder decir que tiene a alguien y mimetizarse con el resto. Si solo lo dijera, si solo inventara…¿Acaso las historias de ellas son reales?

-¡No!-dije parándome de la cama rápidamente. Las mías tampoco lo serían. No iba a caer bajo de gritar esto aunque fuese real, aunque fuese emocionante y loco. ¿Y si lo fuera qué? ¿Tan importante era el chico que se fue por esa puerta? ¡Por supuesto que no!

A pesar de ello en la recepción me asomé varias veces en busca de Minho, pero ni caso. Se había marchado. Posiblemente estaba molesto, sí, realmente soy una niña muy odiosa. Le traje muchos problemas en mi corta estancia. No era justa la visión que se iba a llevar de mí. Necesitaba decirle que yo no era así, que lo sentía.

Subimos las cosas al auto y Han Na se despidió. A mí me llevó un poco más allá, lejos de los oídos de mamá.

-Ve al intercambio de equipaje

-¿Eh?

-No creo...que quieras irte sin despedirte antes.-dijo y me guiñó un ojo. La abracé efusivamente sin poder parar de reír.-Ahora vete, antes de que tu madre sospeche.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto comencé a mirar a cada persona que se acercara, tenía miedo de que su cara se me hubiese olvidado. Muchas veces pensé que todos los asiáticos eran iguales y por culpa de eso mi estómago era una maraña de nudos. Nunca me había desesperado tanto en un el ruido, toda la gente, las risas, los "el vuelo 507 prepárese para abordar" eran una verdadera pesadilla. Además debía lidiar con la mirada de mamá que seguía cada uno de mis movimientos. Ya comenzaba a sentir que sabía que me juntaría con él ¿Cómo iba a alejarme de ella sin que lo notara?

-Tengo tanta hambre. Por tu culpa y tus irresponsabilidades no pude desayunar-se quejó mamá sobandose el estómago. Una ampolleta inactiva se encendió dando la alegría interior.

-¡Voy a comprarte algo!

-Déjalo así, supongo que habrá algo en el avión.

-Insisto, fui tan mala hija.-dije fingiendo dolencia extrema por mis actos y comencé a caminar.

Cuando iba llegando al intercambio de maletas, me costó reconocerlo. Llegué a pensar que estaba jugándome una broma junto con Han Na, y que me querían dar una lección de protocolos en el extranjero, pero solo estaba vestido diferente creo que de incógnito, pero eso no le quitaba encanto, era solo un valor agregado. Mi paranoia me jugó una mala pasada esta vez.

Dudé en acercarme, quizás no era él e iba a saludar a alguien desconocido. Imposible, era la única persona que llevaba más de 5 minutos esperando. Toqué mi cara para arreglarme un poco y la realidad fue espantosa, hasta un ciego notaría lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Me dieron ganas de huir, pero él me miró y dió una leve sonrisa, o al menos prefiero sentirla como tal. Tuve un retorcijón en el estómago, la falta de apetito, eso debe ser.

-Supuse que querías despedirte de mí-dijo y miré a otro lado. Que hasta en estas situaciones fuera tan egocéntrico.

-¿No estás molesto?-dije atreviéndome a cruzar miradas. Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo un puchero. Y por lo visto,ni siquieraa se le cruzó por la cabeza el enfadarse. Maldita paranoia.

-Creo...que debes aprender a distinguir las bromas-dijo sonriendo.-Tranquila, lo pase bien, en verdad que sí.

-¿Cuidarme? Interesante, sí-dije mirando al otro lado de nuevo. Avergonzada.

-No lo digas así, ¡Hey!-Me empujó, no reí. Me empujó de nuevo en busca de una sonrisa, lo logró.-¿No dijiste que tenías 15? ¿No podemos acaso ser amigos?-sonreí levemente y me quedé mirando al piso.

¿Cómo lo lograba? Durante un momento no sabía sus intenciones y creí que se burlaba de mí, otras que yo era la que apresuraba las cosas con la amistad, pero ahora él estaba aquí mostrandome las cosas como eran. Enseñándome a reír y a no complicarme con unas simples palabras. Definitivamente no quería romper esto simplemente aquí. No me interesaba presumir esta historia, quería tenerla para mí.

Comencé a reír. Él no entendió y se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Te das cuenta que con abrigo, ese gorro y esos lentes no te ves para nada desapercibido?-dije ímos un rato de esto hasta que nuevamente ese silencio. Estaba ansiosa por quedarme, pero tenía que irme. El café imaginario que supuestamente iba a comprar debía estarse enfriando.

-Oye Cara...sshi.-dijo- ¿Tienes correo?-asentí emocionada-¿Intercambiamos?- Me mostró un papel y un bolígrafo que sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo. Venía preparado, eso me hizo sonrojar. Suerte que no lo notó pues me puse en su espalda para escribir y que se viera claramente.

-Uh, ¡Yo igual, yo igual!-dijo emocionado quitándome el lápiz y poniéndose tras mi espalda.

Una vez que sentí un peso sobre mí, comencé a hablar, ya que así no me miraba.

-¿Sabes? en un minuto...creí que no te volvería a ver jamás-Paró de escribir mas no se alejó de mí.-¿Qué?-dije preocupada de que haya dicho algo malo.

-Nada yo...olvidé mi correo-dijo avergonzado y siguió escribiendo. Sonreí.

Cuando intercambiamos papelitos, se acercó con el mío y lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de mi chaqueta.

-Yo también.-susurró cerca de mi oído y se alejó sutilmente. Me congelé, pero nada se igualó a la llamada de altoparlante. Hora de irme.

-Es mi vuelo.-dije y asintió-Escríbeme.

Silencio incómodo. No quería decir adiós.

-Tengo que irme. Minho sshi, gracias por todo, en verdad muchas gracias.-¿Muy formal? ¡Rayos!

-Creo que mejor no me acerco o tu madre me matará-dijo y reí- Por ahora…-me extendió su mano.

Cerré mis ojos y tiré de su mano hacia mí. Bajó considerablemente y acerqué mi boca a su mejilla. Beso. Fue algo raro, impulsivo, pero no me iba a quedar con solo eso. Mi locura de Corea con mi amigo de Corea, se quedaría allí. Por esa simple acción mi corazón latía por mil y sentía la acción en cámara lenta, aunque haya sido lo más rápido que he hecho en mi corta vida. Al alejarme Minho me quedó mirando, era mi minuto de irme.

Llegué donde mamá cuando ya estaba en el avión, dispuesta a partir. Claramente mi cara se asemejaba con una de perdición en el espacio exterior.

-¿Y MI COMIDA?-dijo y me senté a su lado cerrando los ojos. No iba a arruinar esta sensación por nada del mundo. Había traumado de por vida a mi nuevo amigo coreano ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?


	5. CAP5: One year Later

**No soy una reina de gramática coreana ni sé muchas cosas, pero les he puesto algunas mini traducciones para que no sea tan difícil su comprensión. Ojalá les sirva c: **

**Capítulo 5: One year later. **

- Hello Minho-dije saludando a la pantalla con mi mano.

- _Annyeong*_-dijo Minho como mandaba la tradición de saludarnos con nuestro idioma. Del computador escuché un gritito proveniente de alguno de los chicos el cual me hizo reír. Siempre con sus bromas. (*: Saludo informal)

-¿Viste los planos?-pregunté y Minho asintió. Luego lo quedé mirando.

- ¿Qué?-dijo coqueto-. ¿A que me veo hermoso con este corte?

- Te ves horrible…-dije y me hizo un puchero. Los demás rieron-. Te ves hermoso sabes que sí…-Minho volteó y le sacó la lengua a los demás. Luego me miró-. ¡Ay, no puedo creer que mi horrible Minho venga a verme por unos días!

- ¡Estuvo buscando pasajes como loco por todas las aereolíneas! -gritó Key. Minho se incomodó, yo solo sonreí.

- _Aigo aigo*_, pero que lindo amigo tengo -dije y sonrió-. ¿A qué hora llegas? (*: Similar a decir dios mío)

- Creo que...a las 8. Dormiré un poco y te voy a ver ¿Entendido?  
Asentí con la cabeza.

- ¡Hum! No sé si mi mamá tenga instintos asesinos todavía, o si no te podrías quedar aquí.

- ¡_OMO**_! ¡¿La oíste?! -gritó Jonghyun (**: OMG)

- Jonghyun sshiii…¿ACASO DUDAS DE MÍ? -grité esperando respuesta de su parte.

- No dudo de tí Cara sshi…-dijo Jonghyun y Minho fue a golpearle con un cojín.

Era tarde y mañana tenía clases, creo que era hora de ir a dormir.

Al otro día me levanté muy temprano. Tuve que informarle a mamá que vendría Minho a casa. Al principio no le agradó, de hecho sigue sin agradarle, pero no le quedó otra alternativa. Usé todo mi arsenal de respuestas y todas la dejaron más intranquila. Solo a mí se me ocurre decir cosas tan bobas como "No haremos nada malo", "Los coreanos son muy reservados con las chicas" y "Minho guarda distancias". Mamá le encontraba respuesta a cada una de ellas; que los hombres son hombres sin importar el país del que vengan, que confía en mí no en él, que no lo conozco tanto como para poner las manos al fuego, que las cosas en persona son distintas a la realidad, y otras peores.  
Pero el punto es que llegué a clases con el permiso y un "Por favor cuídate" de parte de mi santa madre.  
En clases anotaba, pero estaba realmente pensando en muchas cosas. Como había llegado, a donde iríamos, si se perdería acaso. Me sentía realmente estúpida y boba ¿Qué impresión tendría al verme un año después?

_Quedan 5 minutos_ -Leí de mi celular y sonreí.

_Son 4, babo*_ -Contesté (Porque igual los estaba contando) y cerré el teléfono de un golpe. Si me lo requisaran ahora sería el pie para que me diera mala suerte después. (*: Tonto)

Sonó el timbre para salir de clases y me tomé mi tiempo en ir al baño, arreglarme. Jamás había entendido a las chicas que se quedaban eternamente ahí, pero esta vez lo necesitaba con urgencia. Tampoco me quería en extremo maquillada, que no notara que estaba arreglándome por él ¿Era por él? ¡EN DEFINITIVA YO NO ME TENGO QUE ARREGLAR POR NINGÚN HOMBRE! Menos por mi amigo.

Salí del colegio y lo vi revisando su celular. Habían grupos de personas que lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Chismosos.

- ¡_Oppa_! -grité moviendo mi mano y me miró. Me acerqué. Fue cuando lo abracé efusivamente, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó un poco-. Lo siento.

- Hm…¿Comiste?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! -dije mintiendo, pero luego mi estómago sonó, delatándome.

- Te pagan por mentir, Cara…¿A qué si? -dijo-. Vamos a comer.

Comenzamos a caminar y un amigo mío le gritó a Minho de la otra calle que cuidara de su novia. Solo sonreí, pero a Minho, el correcto, algo le vio a Steve, que se fastidió. Quizás ellos no son así de efusivos.

- ¿Quién es él? ¿Quién se cree para tratarte así, eh?

- Lo dijo de broma solamente, por supuesto que no es mi novio.

- ¿Acaso importa? -dijo y miré a otro lado. Fue cuando brutamente me quitó la mochila y se la puso él.

Llegamos a un restaurant, Minho insistió en pedir pescado con papas. Algo muy inglés según él, pero según yo era solo un truco para turistas ilusos que creían que eso era inglés. Fue un rico almuerzo y alguna que otra niñería de parte de cada uno. Realmente lo extrañaba, hablar por una pantalla no era lo mismo, y aunque al principio tuve mis dudas con respecto a su visita, de que sería incómodo, me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba de la situación.

- Avión, avión...chuchuchuu -dijo dándome de comer con mi tenedor.

- ¡ESE ES UN TREN! -agregué sin parar de reír.

- Solo por eso…-dijo y se comió mi parte. Luego tomé su tenedor y le di comida de su plato.

- ¿Aaaaaah? -dije y comió. Tenía los cachetes inflados de tanta comida. En él se veía adorable.

- ¡Hola Cara! -dijo Steve atrás mío y voltee.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije perpleja.

-Iba a juntarme con una chica aquí, pero me plantó. ¿Puedo estar con ustedes?

- Sí, claro. Trae una silla.

Cuando se acomodó tomó de mi soda y se dirigió a Minho.

- Supongo que tú eres Minho, el amigo chino de Cara. Un placer.

- Coreano, y el placer es mío -dijo Minho. ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso? Le pateé la pierna apelando a su criterio. Él me miró seriamente.

- ¿Por qué tan serio amigo?, ¡ni que vinieras de Corea del Norte!-dijo y lo empujó.

Ay no, contacto con Minho, le golpeó…¡CHISTE POLÍTICO! terror, ¿Qué hago? Expectativa de su respuesta.

Minho se limitó a sonreír y mordió su labio inferior.

- De hecho...sí.-dijo y miró hacia abajo, dolido. Espero un rato y luego miró a Steve-. ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero ¿por qué notaba el ambiente tan tenso? Es verdad, se soltó un poco más y hablaban. Pero ¿Por qué? No sé cuando el tema pasó a ser de lo mucho que parloteaba de Minho, de cuantas veces me desvelaba hablando con él. Eso se estaba volviendo una conversación sobre mí, y lo peor es que como venganza por la patada, Minho la disfrutaba.

- ¿Vamos? -dije y los dos se pararon. Una vez que estaba cerca de Minho, este posó su brazo en mis hombros, acercándome a él, pero yo lo alejé. Sabía que el contacto físico le incomodaba en exceso, ya fue suficiente con Steve, no lo haría sufrir más.

-

Subimos al autobús. Iba casi vacío pues aún no nos encontrábamos en horario punta. Una vez que nos sentamos, Minho se apoyó en la ventana, yo a su lado y Steve en el asiento del frente solo que más ladeado para poder conversar con nosotros.

- Será divertido -dije y Minho cerró los ojos.

- Alguien se aburre en Londres -dijo Steve y Minho abrió los ojos, sin embargo su estado de cansancio era evidente.

- Déjalo en paz, Steve. De Corea hasta aquí son varias horas de diferencia -dije y luego miré a Minho-. Ya queda poquito para que duermas en casa -Minho asintió y cerró los ojos otra vez.

- ¿Viniste a dormir o a ver a Cara?-dijo Steve empujándolo levemente por el hombro. Minho lo miró y le otorgó una mirada cortopunzante que me hizo temer de sus acciones.

- Eh…-dije y carraspeé mi garganta-. A mí no me importa que _oppa_* duerma, está cansado. (*Hermano mayor, femenino)

- ¿Oppa? ¡Ya te estás convirtiendo en su marioneta! -soltó sin importarle que Minho estuviese ahí. Fue cuando este se acomodó en la ventana y susurró un "_Gomawo**_" que solo yo entendí y que seguro Steve tomó como insulto hacia su dignidad. (**: Gracias informal)

No se tocó más el asunto y hablamos de cosas académicas. Colegio, notas, recreo, las tareas y no sabía que otro tema tocar con Steve. Siempre lo consideré simpático, atento, un amigo de trabajos, pero habían códigos que si se sobrepasaban eran incómodos.

- Además de que tú…-dijo y sentí como la cabeza de Minho chocaba con la mía. Lo miré, estaba dormido, tambaleándose en busca de un sitio propicio para dormir. Me quedé estática hasta que se apoyó en mi hombro. No iba a forzar a nada, pero se sentía cálido donde estaba él. Era agradable-. Que nenita es tu amigo chino.

- Déjalo, está cansado.-Me salía un instinto por protegerlo y darle seguridad también. Si estaba dormido quedaba en desventaja, tenía que hacer algo.

- Ni que fuera tan distinto a nosotros. Bueno...sí, por los ojos. Bastante distinto.

- ¡Idiota! claro que es igual que nosotros. Solo que Minho es...cantante allá en Corea.

- ¿Esa cosa?

- Te morirías al verlo en presentaciones, es...como otra persona, es…

- Ok, ya entendimos que te gusta, no tenías para que ser tan específica. -me sonrojé y evité su mirada.


	6. CAP6: Steve

**Capítulo 6: Steve.**

Llegamos a la casa y mis mascotas nos recibieron. Mi perro Elvis se puso como un loco al ver a los chicos entrar a casa puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas, pero con Minho se dio inmediatamente después de que este lo acarició tal como si fuera perro de su familia. El problema fue con Steve, razón por la que se tuvo que ir al patio. Mi gata Paris fue otro problema. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se subió a Minho a ronronearle, sin embargo, producto de su alergia y sus estornudos sin control también se tuvo que ir, a mi cuarto.

-¿Puedo pasar al baño Cara?-dijo Steve

-Claro, tú sabes donde es.

Una vez que estuvimos solos Minho se dirigió a mí.

-Te vine a ver a ti no a tu amigo.

-Sí, pero...quería que conocieras mi mundo, mi gente.

-Mhmmm -dijo algo molesto.

-¿Cuidas la casa por mientras?, voy a cambiarme a mi cuarto, detesto el uniforme.

-

Steve salió del baño y se percató de que la puerta de la chica estaba semi abierta, la escuchó tararear y se asomó a ver qué estaba haciendo para fastidiarla. Se estaba cambiando de ropa.  
Llevaba solo su ropa interior puesta y estaba sentada en su cama, amarrando su cabello. Siempre la encontró muy bonita, pero nunca se dio la libertad de poder verla así. Ella siempre era reservada con su cuerpo, verla así era un completo regalo. No era una boba imaginación, la realidad era mil veces mejor.  
Su piel era verdaderamente blanca, frágil simplemente de mirar. Toda su silueta era completamente deseable. Con unos pechos que ya no eran los de una niña, tampoco en extremo prominentes, pero estaban ahí y le encantaban. No entendía cómo vivía escondiéndose de algo tan maravilloso, como podía ser tan tímida con un cuerpo así de armonioso.  
Sin duda ese chino debía estar en el mismo plan que él. ¿Cuál de los dos iba a ganar? Según ella, el asiático tenía buenas intenciones y era su amigo. Steve para ella era nada más que un conocido. Él, sabía que la niña era boba, sabía que Minho deseaba lo mismo que él desde que lo miró. Es hombre y todos los hombres desean lo mismo de una mujer. ¿Un año de amistad? Un año de intentar y fracasar hasta dar el acierto final.  
Acierto que ahora estaba en duda. Steve siempre se sentía en desventaja con Cara, ella se alejaba cada vez que él trataba de acercarse siquiera un poco, pero viéndola así, se sentía con el poder de atreverse a todo con tal de poder tenerla, besarla y poseerla. Porque lo que Steve quería era simplemente acostarse con ella.  
Bajó para no ser descubierto. Se encontró con su rival admirando las fotos de la familia con una sonrisa, la cual se borró en cuanto se encontró con la mirada de Steve.  
Minho conocía esa expresión y no era de buenas intenciones. Algo había visto, su labio inferior no paraba de tiritar, tenía el odio marcado en sus ojos y su piel brillaba por un ligero sudor.  
Iba a acercarse a Steve cuando Cara bajó.

-¿Pasó algo? -Negaron rápidamente-. Traen unas caras de espanto...les traeré una merienda y luego ¿Les parece jugar?

-

Estábamos jugando un regalo que me trajo Minho, que era un juego de baile pero versión kpop. Maldito tramposo, de saber que esto resultaba tan difícil ponía los de carreras de autos. Él me llevaba ganando como dos canciones y yo con suerte sacaba "buenos" en las canciones de T-ara.

-No puedooo -dije frustrada.

-Lo estás haciendo mal, tienes que poner fuerza en los brazos -dijo Minho ayudándome a arreglar la posición y luego guiándome lentamente. Sentirlo tan cerca era tan vergonzoso, no podía evitar sonreír como una estúpida, sobre todo con él sintiéndose tan seguro de lo que me estaba enseñando.

-Ahsh, así no…-dijo Steve empujándonos-. Córrete Cara, sí un hombre puede bailar algo tan afeminado supongo que yo también podré. Quítate.

Hasta que al fin se había decidido a bailar. El problema era que llevaban dos horas y ninguno de los dos se dignaba a parar, ambos estaban exhaustos y seguían en una competencia sin fin. Yo estaba muriendo de sueño y ya no estaba interesada en ver lo lindo que bailaba Minho. Por eso, desenchufé en televisor.

-¿PUEDEN PARAR? -dije molesta

-¡Cara! nos faltaba solo una…-dijo Minho mirándome.

-Ah sí, ¿Y lo disfrutaban? -dije irónica-. ¡Vayan a cambiarse!

Ambos se fueron y yo me senté en el sillón, cerrando mis ojos lentamente. Dormí unos 5 minutos y sentí un peso sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y era Steve. Tapándome la boca.

-Si dices algo prometo no responder -dijo y lo miré aterrada tratando de soltarme, sin poder respirar, con el corazón a mil por hora.

Me levantó del sofá con un tirón y luego me llevó a la salida.

-Sal…-dijo.  
Miré atrás en busca de Minho, tratando de llamar de alguna forma, pero me tenía firmemente afirmada.

-Que salgas.-dijo y me empujó con la rodilla.

-

Minho se encontró con la casa en completo silencio. Las luces seguían encendidas en el primer piso. Fue a la pieza de Cara a cerciorarse de su ubicación, pero se quedó mirando el lugar aprovechando que no se encontraba la dueña ahí.  
Realmente pensaba que era más ordenada, o que al menos una chica así lo sería. Mucha ropa (por no decir toda) se encontraba desordenada sobre la cama y el tocador en donde tenía los accesorios y perfumes era otro caos. Quizás se le perdió algo y se había provocado todo eso en la búsqueda, fue lo que Minho pensó.  
Lo que él no sabía era que todo ese desorden era de su autoría, con nombre y apellido incluido.

Bajó y se encontró con la mamá de la chica, Terry, entrando a la casa cargando unas pesadas bolsas de supermercado. Inmediatamente la ayudó, sin embargo esta solo le dio un agradecimiento que solamente fue por cortesía una vez que llegaron a la cocina. Las impresiones primeras no se olvidan y la que él dejó en su memoria no fue de las mejores.

-Hola señora Lutz -dijo Minho esforzándose por hablar el inglés más pronunciado que tenía. Le dio una reverencia, ella se la devolvió con mucha naturalidad.

-No tienes para que hablar en inglés conmigo, Minho. Domino tu idioma.-Le brindó otra reverencia, sin comprender muy bien la razón-. ¿Y mi hija?, te vi bajando…¿¡No estaban en la habitación o sí!?

-¡¿Qué?! -contestó avergonzado, porque si bien era cierto que procedía de ese lugar, las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes. Los occidentales tienen formas más brutas de decir las cosas o la madre de Cara estaba suspicaz simplemente.

-No te hagas el imbécil conmigo. Esa cosa que ella dice que los coreanos no son como los americanos no es cierta…-dijo y solo la miró sin saber que contestar-. ¡Fui pareja de un asiático y tú a mí niño, no me engañas! ¿Qué-hacías-en-la-habitación-con-mi-hija?

-¡Fui al baño!

-Ah...al baño…-canturreó y luego gritó-. ¡¿Hacían qué, hacías qué?!

No contestó pues se quedó pensando e hilando las ideas. Cara no estaba en esa casa, Steve no estaba tampoco. Lo peor podría estar sucediendo afuera de esas paredes y lo peor era ese chico.

-Así que la esperabas y la buscaste, ¡Maldito cochino impuro! -continuaba su sermón.

-Señora Lutz, tiene que acompañarme…-dijo Minho tirándole del brazo insistentemente, muy alterado, ni siquiera deteniéndose a pensar que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo. Terry lo quedó mirando extrañada mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre y buscando las palabras adecuadas para la destrucción verbal del chico.

-¡Ah, ahora vienes por la madre de la chica!

-¡Sígameee! -dijo Minho comenzando a correr junto con ella.

No sé en qué minuto pasé de pánico a expectativa y posterior resignación. Hice todo lo posible físicamente para soltarme de Steve, pero era más fuerte que yo. Tenía miedo, el miedo seguía latente. Ya ni siquiera razonaba de una forma coherente, me había olvidado hasta de mi nombre y no me extrañaría que pronto de respirar, me sentía débil y eso era lo peor de todo, era como una pesadilla aunque estaba plenamente consciente que era realidad.

El frío era un valor agregado, me castañeaban los dientes, pero mi cuerpo estaba interiormente botando humo de la rabia e impotencia que sentía. Lo asqueroso del frío, eran los susurros de Steve al oído cuando no había nadie y no nos veíamos obligados a ser una pareja feliz que deambula de noche en su paseo a la luz de la luna. Cosas como "¿La muñeca tiene frío?", "Creo que deberíamos entrar en calor los dos, porque igual muero de frío" me hacían vomitar de vergüenza y de asco, todo en uno. El vaho que emitía su boca no era el mejor acompañamiento.

Nos fuimos a un parque que quedaba entre una avenida, pasaban pocos autos y estaba oscuro. Una vez que sentí que se acercaba, con la fuerza de no sé que le golpeé en el estómago con el codo y luego le pateé la cara en el movimiento menos calculado y más temeroso de mi vida. Comencé a correr hasta que sentí como un peso se caía sobre mí, golpeándome fuertemente en el suelo.

-¿Quién demonios crees que eres, eh? -dijo-. ¿Vas con esa mierda de chino que tienes de novio a revolcarse?

Fue cuando caí en cuenta de que Minho seguía en esa casa, quizá esperando por nosotros.

-¡SUELTAMEEEE! -chillé y sentí un tirón fuerte del cabello.

-Párate…-dijo y me comenzó a flaquear el valor, esto era imposible. No iba a darle la razón, no iba-. ¡Qué te pares! -gritó y mi orgullo comenzó a doler. Me sentía tan miserable, tan dócil, tan estúpida haciéndole caso.

Me sentí peor luego de la bofetada que me dio en el rostro. Lo que me hizo llorar, tenía vergüenza, tenía pena, impotencia. Que esto acabe pronto y no se lleve todo lo que es de mí. Mamá siempre me dijo que…¡Mamá!, ¿Qué va a decir después de esto? Seguí llorando.

-¿Tienes miedo?, ¿Tienes pena?...eres patética. -dijo y lo miré. Aún con mis ojos brotando lágrimas sin control-. Deberías sentir eso por ese chino, ¡No por mí!... ¿Tienes miedo todavía?

-¿Te importa?-dije y se acercó a mí.

-Claro que me importa tesoro…-dijo y trató de acariciarme, le corrí el rostro-. ¿Nunca me quisiste, verdad? Yo era tu amigo, ese que tenía que escucharte todos los días parlotear de ese imbécil...de ese maldito...que te tiene a ti. ¿Por qué? Yo te escuché, pero ya me aburrí de escucharte, o al menos de esa forma.

-Me das asco.

-Hoy te vi cambiarte ropa…-dijo-. Le gané a ese chino. Y creo que si no me apuro, no voy...a poder ganarle de nuevo.

Sentí su horrible boca sobre la mía luchando por abrirla.

Minutos pasaron a ser horas y segundos una eternidad. El tiempo comenzó a detenerse y en verdad comenzaba a desear desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Despiértenme o sáquenme de esta maldita pesadilla.

Sentí que alguien me empujó al suelo y luego al recobrarme vi a Minho tomando a Steve de la chaqueta y tirándolo al piso con mucha fuerza. Mi mamá llegó a abrazarme y solo conseguí mirar mientras seguía llorando, como Minho le golpeaba a ese chico y recibía golpes. Ahora tenía miedo por él, no quería que nada le pasara, pero me sentía tan torpe.  
Un grupo de gente llegó con la policía debido a los gritos. Afortunadamente mis cuerdas vocales sirvieron de algo.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo Minho agachándose a mi lado verificando si estaba bien. Yo solo reaccioné a abrazarlo, mandando al demonio las malditas reglas de protocolo internacional, mientras lloraba y le decía todo el miedo que había sentido. Eran reconfortantes sus caricias en mi cabello y los abrazos de vuelta, aún así no paraba de llorar.

-

-¿Ya se durmió? -dijo Minho parándose de golpe del piso al ver a Terry salir del cuarto.

-Pasa…-dijo y ambos volvieron a entrar. El desorden era menos que antes. Cara estaba durmiendo sobre su cama y las luces estaban tenues.

Minho se quedó mirando a la chica y la arropó.

-Duerme bien, Cara sshi -dijo esbozando una sonrisa leve.

-Fuiste realmente muy bueno y suspicaz hoy, Minho. -dijo la mamá de Cara-. Estoy sumamente agradecida de ti.

-No es nada, alguien tenía que estar.-dijo y miró a Cara-. Señora Lutz… ¿Le molestaría que…?

-Puedes quedarte si es lo que deseas -dijo sonriendo.- Gracias por tu ayuda. De igual forma no iba a dormir hoy si te lo preguntas.

-Descanse, yo me quedo aquí y si pasa algo le digo.

-Cuando seas padre lo entenderás Minho, por ahora...quédense en la etapa de novios ¿sí? -Minho rió. Era mejor no desmentir ni asegurar nada. Al rato la mujer continuó-. Contigo fue con quién se sinceró, a mí sigue sin contarme nada. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Disculpe, no voy a violar su confianza -no le había dicho nada tampoco, solo que el decir eso le hacía sentir importante. Agradeció nuevamente antes de salir y Minho quedó mirando a la chica que dormía ahí, pensando que habría pasado si no hubiese estado ahí.

-

Producto de la luz que venía de mi ventana, me arropé hasta arriba de la cabeza intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Cosa que me había costado demasiado y había logrado hacía apenas unas 4 horas atrás.  
Comenzaron los pajaritos a cantar sus melodías, patalee haciendo un berrinche. Quería dormir, ¿Cómo es que acaso dios no quería que descansara?

No, al parecer no.

Me senté. Mi cuerpo seguía igual de pesado y cansado que cuando me acosté y las ropas de la cama lo menos que hacían eran abrigarme. De seguro, con tanto sueño espeluznante debí moverme demasiado durante la noche.

Mamá entró al cuarto.

-Oh, estás despierta -sonreí sin separar los labios, aún con los ojos cerrados. La cama se hundió cuando se sentó en ella-. ¿Cómo dormiste amor?

-¿Tengo que ir a la escuela? -dije sin responder su pregunta y la mire-. No quiero ir…

Mamá carraspeó su garganta. De seguro iba a decir algo importante.

-Estuve hablando con tus tías, y creemos que lo mejor es transferirte. ¿Qué te parece la escuela donde iba tu primo Will? ¿La ACS? ¿No decías que era un sueño de establecimiento educacional?

-Claro, pero eso era antes de saber la mensualidad y la matrícula -me miró atenta-. Mami... ¿Tienes idea de cuánto… cuánto -quería enfatizar-, cuesta la ACS? ¡No, no, no! He sido hija de la educación pública y ahí me quedaré ¡No voy a salir delincuente de ahí, por dios!

-¡Pero mira lo que ayer la educación pública casi hace contigo! -soltó y la miré, bajando mis ánimos de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. No tenía alternativa tampoco, al parecer la decisión estaba tomada ya-. Lo conversaremos luego, pero… -me miró firme-, te cambiarás.

Preferí no contestar nada. Aunque Steve estudiase conmigo en un colegio público, no era culpa del establecimiento su comportamiento. ¡Quién sabe si podrían haber otros mil Steve en el colegio de Pepe Ricachón o en el que estudió el mismo Churchill!, pero nada de esto iba a hacer cambiar de parecer a mi mamá y en verdad prefería seguirle la corriente. Lo que menos quería era entrar y encontrarme con él.

-Ahora acuéstate y duerme un poco más. -dijo y me besó la frente. Luego me pellizcó la cara-. ¡Y no te vayas a acostumbrar a faltar todos los días, ¿eh?!

¡Esta mujer! aish, me toma como una verdadera tramposa. Debería ser como esas mamás comprensivas, que les dan amor sin medida a sus hijas. Unas galletitas y un abrazo con un "te extrañé mucho", no regaños desbordantes. Qué forma de decir te amo, que sutil.

-Igual te amo mami -dije antes que saliera, acostándome de nuevo. Le saqué una sonrisa. Al menos se iría más tranquila.

-No abras la puerta a nadie.

-¿Y si quiero que venga Minho? -Pucherito para añadir dramatismo.

-No abras la puerta a nadie. -le fruncí el ceño-. ¡Besitos! También te amo hijitaaaa -canturreó saliendo de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Silencio… tic tac, tic tac, tic tac.

Miré mi celular y sonreí traviesamente. Romper las reglas de mamá era lo que se me apetecía a momento. Si solo lo llamara ¿Se molestaría?, ¿Estaría despierto ya?, ¿Cómo sonaría su tono de voz al teléfono? Jamás me imaginé haciéndome este tipo de preguntas tan absurdas y sin sentido. Pero les juro que tenían tal coherencia que dejaría perplejo al mismo Aristóteles.

Pulsé el número de marcar. La terrible grabación de tono de espera, descolgar.

-¿Yoboseo? -contestó Minho con un tono de voz tan dormido y tan ronco que me hizo dar incontrolables saltitos de emoción.

Debía estar en su cama, con el cabello desordenado, debido al movimiento, luciendo adorablemente lindo a pesar de eso. Mi amigo era tan apuesto.

Amigo...

-¿Minho sshi?

-Ah, eras tú…-bostezó y yo muriendo nuevamente. Trató de decir algo y volvió a bostezar. Me acomodé en la cama y reí a mis adentros-. No vuelvas a hacer eso

-¿Uh?

-Simplemente no lo hagas -no comprendía en lo absoluto-. Llamarme a la mitad de la noche, que irrespetuosa.

-Son las 9 de la mañana o algo así.

-¿O algo así? ¡Déjame dormirrr! -me reprochó.

-Oppa… -sabía que le cargaba como lo decía. Por más que le gustasen los protocolos y las cosas educadas, conmigo podía hacer esa excepción-. ¿Puedes venir a verme? -se rió, con ese tono grave, casi coqueto. Sentí un cosquilleo extraño, ¿Lo hacía apropósito? ¿Lo hacía?

-Of course -dijo con ese inglés tan típico de los coreanos-. Solo déjame dormir un rato más.

-Mamá se fue hace un momento y…

-¡¿Te me estás insinuando?! Aiiigo, en serio eres demasiado para tu edad, demasiado ¿Lo sabías?

-¡Y tú demasiado pervertido, ¿no crees?!-exclamando molestia.

-Bromeaba, ahí estaré -Sonreí.

-Eres realmente dulce Minho sshi. Es hermoso tenerte como amigo, gomawo.

No contestó.

-¿Estás llorando de la emoción? ¿Choi Minho? -silencio otra vez-... ogh... creo, que te voy a colgar.

-¿Fue muy terrible? -de pronto pensé en cortar. Me avergonzaba contarle-. ¿Fue tu primer beso?

Suspiré. No había forma, el destino me estaba obligando a tomar el curso de decisiones que no eran mías.

-Sí, lo fue.

-Bueno, en todo caso iba a ser traumante.

-No, fíjate que yo me imaginaba caballitos con conos en la cabeza y un hombre vestido como príncipe esperándome en un balcón -Ironicé-. Ah, faltó la canción de musical para hacerlo más memorable -mi sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca-. Eres verdaderamente ingenuo ¿Lo sabías?

-Ah... entonces era alguien como yo.

Maldita sea y un millón de maldiciones más.

-¡Por supuesto que no Choi Minho! -grité tratando de que no se notara nada. Nada, ¿Tenía algo que ocultar? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Por qué no?, soy el sueño de cualquier chica.

Admítelo, es tu sueño también.

-Entonces soy un chico.

Tonta.

-Te apuesto lo que sea a que un chico también podría caer por mí.

Si fuese ese chico caería también.

-Mm… ¿Lo que sea?

-Sí, ¿Dudas de mí?

-En ti depositaría mi vida -dije y rió-. Dicen que Roma es lindo.

-Roma…-repitió-. ¿No es eso una cita?

-Claramente n...

-Acepto -interrumpió. Luego empezó a reír.

-¡No lo es Choi Minho! -dije parándome de la cama.

-Sí, lo que tú digas. Es obvio que tú no mueres por estar conmigo.

-¿Ah sí, y por qué? -Comencé a bajar de las escaleras y lo vi acostado en mi sofá, abrigado con una manta y con Paris a sus pies. Corté y volteó. Puso una expresión de horror y risa realmente épica, dando las temerosas últimas carcajadas de su vida. Que inteligente.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?! ¡Gasté dinero por tu culpa!, maldito cerdo inconsciente -grité. Él estaba en extremo divertido de la situación-. ¡Contéstame!  
Le empecé a propinar golpes con la almohada, muy certeros. Cuando escuché los "para, por favor" que salían entre las risas, me empeñé en ser más bruta. Finalmente me cansé y me senté en el piso.  
-Deberías dejar de ser tan bruta con la gente -dijo

-Y tú tan abusivo.

-Ingenua.

-Babo.

-No es cierto.

-Ojos de rana.

-Cabellos de elote.

-Insolente.

-Aún así te quiero -dijo y callé avergonzada. Creo que un tomate era nada comparado en el tinte de mis mejillas.

Silencio, malditos silencios.

Sentí su respiración chocar con mi piel. Apreté fuertemente los puños. Aquello era electrizante y agradable. Una mezcla extraña

-¡Te gané!

Se levantó del sofá rascándose su cabello, yo me quedé sentada ahí. Al mirarlo desperezarse como un gatito, como una estúpida. Por suerte no volteó a mirarme la cara o las reacciones habrían sido peor.

**NO OLVIDEN SEGUIR A LA PÁGINA DEL FIC: Don't Leave fanfic.**


	7. CAP7: Don't Leave

**Capítulo siete: Don't Leave.**

- ¿Deberíamos quedarnos en pijama por siempre? -soltó Minho.

Desvié mi vista del techo hacia él, quien estaba sentado sobre la alfombra en cuclillas jugando Assassin's Creed. Habíamos desayunado hace unas dos horas y ninguno tenía intención de levantarse de su lugar.  
Su cabeza yacía cerca de mi mano, como si las hebras de su cabello me estuvieran incitando a tomarlas y enredarlas entre mis dedos. Tenía la oportunidad a centímetros de distancia, sin embargo soy demasiado torpe para hacer eso sin que se tome como una revelación de algo más de mi parte. O al menos así me lo planteaba yo.  
Podría jurar que el muy maldito me está poniendo a prueba o haciéndose de rogar.

No contesté y me di vuelta para apreciarlo mejor, pero me perdí en algo completamente diferente. El sillón tenía su aroma. Maldita sea, era tan agradable que sentía que iba a morir de un minuto a otro. Verlo sin que se diese cuenta no era algo muy alentador. Tenía ganas de que me mirara, que se percatara de mi presencia.

- Estás callada.

Es por tu culpa, maldito.

Sonreí a pesar de que no me mirase.

- ¿Quieres jugar?

Si tan solo supieses que ese juego lo compré porque a ti te gustaba tanto. Como una imbécil, porque quería saber que se sentía, compartir tu emoción.  
Lo deseché a la semana.  
En mi retorcida cabeza infantil imaginaba que me lo habías regalado tú, que por eso no lo botaba.

- Nunca entendí como se jugaba.

- ¿Por qué entonces lo compraste? -dijo riendo muy inocentemente.

Esa maldita risa. No lo hagas de nuevo por favor, no te rías así.  
Fui una completa boba, negando todo este tiempo que me tenías bajo tus redes Choi Minho. Tan débil e indefensa por uno que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme. Soy patética. Soy demasiado tonta. Demasiado es poco adjetivo para lo torpe que soy.  
Me dejé llevar por ese maldito aroma que me iba conduciendo rápidamente a la locura. Mi mano tomó vida propia y se fue a sus cabellos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, sin despegar aún su vista de ese juego.  
Mírame. ¿Qué se siente que me veas con otros ojos?, ¿Soy muy pequeña para ti?

Me acordé de una vez que estábamos con mi amiga conversando luego de que ella llegara a la casa llorando por haber visto a su ex con otra. Me comentaba lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo tonta que se sentía al amarlo todavía. Yo le decía que la cabeza tenía que dominarla y ella me regañaba diciendo que hay situaciones en las cuales no te puedes controlar de sentir lo que sientas, casi como si la hubiese ofendido. Siempre lo consideré ilógico, siempre sostuve la teoría que no somos iguales que animales, que los seres humanos no solo nos guiamos por impulsos.

Quizás no tenía tanta razón como Darwin.

Ese día me sentía con ganas de atención del que tenía al lado mío. Era algo  
imposible, lo traumaría con solo acercarme más de lo que ya estaba. Lo sabía, pero me estaba conteniendo de soltar que el sillón tenía su agradable aroma.  
En serio no eres más tonta porque tus papás fueron amables al crearte.

- ¿No te he dicho que puedes confiar en mí? -su voz sobre el silencio de la casa. Quité mi mano de su cabello-. ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿C...cómo fue tu primer beso? -por suerte no dije lo del aroma, que inteligente fue mi cerebro. "¿Cómo puede ser tan agradable estar en este sillón contigo?", espantaría a cualquiera. Menos a Steve, él se habría lanzado sobre mí. Asco.

Rayos, por qué me tenía que acordar de esto ahora.

- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! -dijo sentándose y golpeándome con su índice sobre el estómago.

- Quiero saber cómo fue. ¿Fuiste tan imbécil como Steve?

- A decir verdad, ella fue. -¿Ella?-. Dios, me juré a mi mismo no contarle esto a nadie. -se tapó la cara-. Era… la profesora suplente. -Mi cara de asombro fue enorme.- Era linda, con mis amigos babeábamos por ella. Bueno, como todo el instituto la verdad. Porque dios santo, era tan…

- Ok, ya entendí que te calentaba la profesorcita esa. Continúa.

- Ella siempre me preguntaba cosas de la clase a mí. Según mis amigos tenía como una obsesión conmigo, pero yo nunca lo vi de esa forma, a pesar de que tenía las mejores calificaciones desde que ella llegó.-Imbécil por no notarlo y que obvia la otra mujer, por dios. No se salva, idiota ella también-. Un día nos pusimos como apuesta, quien la conquistaba antes. Yo empecé a hacerme el lindo con ella, saludarla, llamarla por su nombre, decirle que me encantaba que me tratara como alumno y luego decirle lo contrario. Ella comenzó a ir más a mis entrenamientos, a crear reuniones falsas conmigo y fue cuando me empecé a preocupar porque ya estaba siendo cruel. Según lo que sabía tenía novio y ya sabes, esa historia de la profesora y el alumno siempre enloquece a las de primer año.

- Anda al punto quieres.-dije algo molesta.

- Cuando la evitaba se acercaba más. Un día me esperó después de un entrenamiento y me acorraló en el pasillo, no se contuvo más y me besó.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?, ¿Si te calentaba tanto porque no te acostaste con ella?, ¿la denunciaste a tu papi porque te traumó?, ¿perdió su empleo por la culpa tuya y la de tus amigos? Lo que tú hiciste fue cruel Choi, muy, muy cruel. La enamoraste y le romp...

- Le conté toda la verdad. -Me callé-. No podía ser tan imbécil para dejarla así. Al principio quiso golpearme, pero luego comprendió que esto se iba a quedar entre los dos. Fui cruel, pero era algo que ella debió aprender con el tiempo. Nadie se enteró de esto, se lo había prometido, ni siquiera mis amigos les dije nada. Al día siguiente mis notas descendieron y ya no nos hablábamos en los mismos términos, aún así no justifiqué nada. Todos nos quedamos sin dinero de algo que de partida nunca debimos aceptar. Y no era amor, te aseguro que no estaba enamorada de mí así que no me golpees.

Silencio. No debí preguntar tanto. Maldita profesora, maldito Minho por hacerme dudar si odiarlo o amarlo. Seguía siendo un enigma su vida. Choi "Cajita de sorpresas" Minho. Maldito su aroma, maldita sea su historia. Quería mandarlo a cualquier lugar. Se estaba apoderando el odio. ¿Cómo fue capaz de burlarse así de alguien que estaba interesada en él? Él no sabía que ella lo estaba ¿¡Cómo alguien es tan imbécil para no notarlo!?

- Entiendo si te sientes molesta conmigo.-dijo Minho mirando hacia el frente. Molesta es poco, estoy furiosa-. Eres la única que lo sabe.

Claro, ¿Y quieres que lo guarde? Para dejar a Minho como el niño hermoso y perfecto ante el resto. ¿Y mi visión?, ¿Dónde rayos queda mi visión de ti?  
Arruinada. Dos veces has burlado el interés de alguien por no notarlo. Al demonio.  
Me incorporé, ignorando el mareo que me dio por hacerlo muy rápido y comencé a caminar.

- Pero me interesa que solo tú sepas la basura que puedo llegar a ser. Y no huyas al instante, y...te quedes por siempre conmigo.

Cara Lutz sin palabras y con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo. ¿Son palabras de amistad?, ¿Son palabras románticas? Mi labio comenzó a temblar y lo miré. Se había parado y me miraba con esa maldita mirada que parecía que leía el pensamiento.

- Tú… ¿No le dirás a nadie lo de Steve?

- Si tú no quieres, no. -Silencio y sentí como me desordenó el cabello. Haciéndome sentir como una completa infante a su lado. Le tiré la mano y lo acerqué a mí, necesitaba tenerlo cerca por más que este se asustase y no reaccionara más que a dar saltitos y darme ligeros golpecitos casi monótonos.

- Supongo... que los dos tenemos malas experiencias por el primer beso –dije.

- Ojalá pudiese revertirse para nosotros dos. ¿No crees que sería más justo?

Me alejé un poco, mientras él aún me tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y se puede en realidad hacer algo para revertirla? -lo miré.

Maldición, él ya lo hacía. Que esos ojos dejen de mirarme fijamente, ¿la distancia era esta o yo me estoy acercando más de la cuenta? Me cuesta respirar, comienza a hacer más calor de lo normal y su presencia me es más cercana. Mi corazón late tan fuerte y veloz que no me extrañaría que me preguntase si me sentía bien y solo eso. Pero no lo hace. ¿El tiempo corre tan lento?

Timbre.

Rápidamente nos alejamos sin hacer comentario alguno. Me dirijo a abrir la puerta, pero él me tira de la mano y me dice que no.

- Imagínate si es Steve -dijo regañándome, y abrió la puerta.

- Cara tú….-dijo Lucy y se quedó embobada al ver a Minho-. Holaaa, tú debes ser Minho. Mucho gusto, soy Lucy...pero puedes decirme Lu -dijo en esa actitud que siempre tenía al coquetearle a un chico. ¿Por qué con él?

- Hola Lucy. Disculpa la facha, estamos recién levantándonos.

- Ya veo -dijo viendo sin descaro el cuerpo de Minho.

- Hola Lu -sí, también existo-, veo que ya conoces a Minho -dije haciéndola pasar. Y alejándolo de ella con una sonrisa sutil.-¿No quieres ir a bañarte por mientras?

La cara de Lucy, dios santo. Qué no se imaginó. Le faltó decir que quería ir con él.

- ¿Me prestas tu toalla? -dijo Minho rascándose el cabello.

- Están en el baño de abajo…-miré a Lucy-, ¡PERO DÚCHATE ARRIBA!  
Más lejos, mejor.

- ¡Madre mía, no me dijiste que estaba tan buenooo! -dijo la chica jalándome del brazo, bajando la voz.

- Menos mal que eres mi amiga.

- ¡Eso no le quita lo bueno! -exclamó-. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que…-Minho subió al segundo piso- que era así?

Se llevó 5 minutos en quitarse el desconcierto por Minho y me comenzó a contar cosas de clases.

- Ay, Cara… ¿Faltaste por él? -dijo y no pude evitar reír-. ¿Durmieron juntos? ¿Hicieron cosas indebidas?

- ¡Lucy, por di…!

- No te culpo, por él yo pfff, igual lo habría hecho. En una casa, solos. Uf, imposible pensar alguna idiotez ¿no?

- No pasó nada. Que sucia eres, me sorprende.

- Sí, claro. Y ese bombón asiático vino a verte para platicar contigo -dijo y me miró incrédula.- ¿No has aprendido nada, es eso?

- Por supuesto que vino a verme, es mi amigo. -voltee- ¡Y ya deja de decirle bombón asiático!

- Silencio que escucho algo -dijo Lucy y Minho bajó las escaleras. Traía el cabello mojado, lo cual hizo morir a mi amiga. Nos otorgó una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieren que les cocine algo?

- No, eres mi invitado. -dije-. Ordenamos algo y ya.

- Atiende a tu amiga, no seas descortés. Además, no es problema. -Se dirigió a la cocina.

- Hoy Steve preguntó mucho por ti -dijo Lucy.-Le extrañó que no fueras.

Minho paró de caminar y me miró. ¿Tendría que contarlo? Steve conocía mi dirección. Podía venir en cualquier momento.

- Eh… ¿Quieres ayudarme en la cocina mientras Cara se arregla? -le preguntó Minho a Lucy.

Excelente. Por ser amable me tenía que comer los celos.

**DON'T LEAVE FANFIC, DON'T LEAVE FANFIC...GO GO GO**


	8. CAP8: Viaje

  
Como se darán cuenta, el minara (MinhoxCara) lo único que hace en esta primera temporada es comer. En la segunda, será dormir...juntos. -Huye por el spoiler.- No olviden darle like a la página del fic y darme sus impresiones: Don't Leave fanfic.

**Capítulo ocho: Viaje.**

Estábamos almorzando. Lucy y Minho hablaban con una naturalidad tal, que cualquiera que los viese en este minuto diría que yo soy la invitada y ellos los amigos. A Lucy le hablaba de lo duro que era la escuela allá en Corea y Minho estaba muy interesado en el sistema educativo nuestro porque el de ellos era muy diferente.

Me dolía verlos así, yo no tenía temas tan interesantes. Siempre le vivía preguntando cosas que él contestaba con sonrisas y palabras cálidas. No eran cosas de contingencia, no eran cosas de él. Prácticamente nunca lográbamos esa atmósfera que ellos tenían ahora. Se veía muy divertido, contando anécdotas escolares, riendo. Cuando empezaron a hablar del fútbol, yo casi me caí de boca. Le brillaban los ojitos, y contaba con mucha más emoción las cosas. Sabía que le gustaba, pero nunca tanto.

No sabía nada de él.

No tenía esa simpatía y esa coquetería que Lucy tenía al hablar con él.

No tenía esas risas de su parte, ni esos acercamientos que ellos sí. ¿Lo hacía por cortesía o por que en verdad le gustó mi amiga?

De pronto sonó el timbre. Minho me miró, como indicándome que debía quedarme en mi sitio y no ir a abrir. Actitud la cual me cargó ¿se creía con el derecho de mandarme y hacer lo que fuese con mi vida? ¿Manipularla a su antojo y luego burlarse en mi cara?  
Lo ignoré y fui a abrir. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, no sé si preocupados o queriéndome asesinar por ser tan imprudente.

- ¡Cara! -dijo Jack una vez que le abrí. Saltó sobre mí a abrazarme. Lo cual me extrañó pues lo había visto recién ayer-. Me dijeron que la fiesta estaba en tu casa y…¡TRAJE A GEORGE!

- ¿Qué George? -dije extrañada y vi a alguien salir tras un arbusto que teníamos en el patio. Alto, escuálido, pelo largo pero no en extremo y el clásico polerón gris gastado que traía. Sin duda era George, mi mejor amigo de la secundaria que hace años había dejado de ver porque se había ido al otro lado de la ciudad. Más apuesto y con muchos centímetros más que yo. Sus inconfundibles ojos azules seguían como siempre.

- ¡Sorpresa! -dijo y corrí a golpearlo.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado, dijiste que llamarías, dijiste que ibas a venir a verme! -grité mientras le propinaba golpes sin fijarme siquiera donde. Él solo los recibía riendo y sufriendo a la vez.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Así que conquistando por el otro lado del mundo? ¿Trayendo a un chino a mis dominios? Tienes agallas, pequeña. -dijo abrazándome.

- Habla más bajo que está adentro.

Entramos, George aún tenía su brazo apoyado sobre mis hombros y Jack era la nana que llevaba las cosas que habían traído para comer. ¿Cuándo fue el día que se volvieron tan educados y traían cosas para comer?

- ¡Todavía tienes el sillón! -dijo Jack saltando a este, como cuando éramos pequeños.

Miré a Minho que estaba muy atento a esos dos. No sé muy bien como describir su expresión, pero era como extrañeza e indignación. Deben ser muy poco educados para lo que acostumbra.

- Hola Jack, veo que trajiste visitas -dijo Lucy y el aludido levantó la cabeza.

- Tú nunca dijiste que no podía.-dijo a la defensiva encendiendo la televisión.

- Pero que maduro eres -dijo Lucy.

- Minho, ese es Jack y este es George -dije-. Amigos de la secundaria.

- Un placer -dijo Minho.

- ¿Vamos a dejar las cosas? -dijo George tomando las bolsas que Jack había olvidado por ver las curvas de Beyoncé en ese video musical. Asentí y me fui, mientras Lucy seguía conversando con Minho.

- No me comentaste que tenías un asiático -dijo George dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa-¿Era necesario ir al fin del mundo para ir por un hombre? Siempre te dije que me tenías a mí.

Fui a dejar el helado al refrigerador.

- George, lo tuyo es diferente.-dije y me abrazó por la espalda.

- Te apuesto que él no te toca, ni te hace cariño, ni...te dice lo boba que eres a cada minuto del día -dijo y reí solamente. Nunca pude ver los abrazos de él como otra cosa, lo conocía desde que era pequeña. Crecimos juntos, aunque él… no tanto.- ¿Se han besado?

- No

- ¿Quieres que pase? -dijo y se apoyó en mi hombro. Fue cuando sentí que alguien entró a la cocina. Al ver que era Minho me alejé rápidamente.

- Lo...siento si interrumpí.-dijo dejando los platos en la mesa.-Me voy.  
No fui capaz de decirle que no era nada más que un abrazo.

- Eso me deja las cosas completamente claras. Te tiene atrapada.-le golpeé-. ¿Miento?

- Por supuesto que… ¡No! -dije botando una gran bocanada de aire, necesitaba decir eso. O estallaría. -Es hermoso, lo mejor que pudo llegarme, pero…-lo miré con un puchero-, no soy para él.

- Aaaahsh, ¡Me dan ganas de golpearte por no haber acudido a mí antes que pasara todo esto! -dijo golpeándome la cabeza con el cucharón.- Pero no, no te sacaré en cara que tampoco TÚ me buscaste.

- George por favor…

- ¿Cuando lo conociste?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Tiene novia?

- En Seúl, acompañé a mi mamá. Y no.

- ¿Y si no tiene novia, se puede saber por qué no eres para él?

- ¡Míralo!, mírame a mí. Él tiene mundo.

- ¿Y tú no? Por favor, ¡Pensé que me dirías una mejor! No sé, la diferencia horaria, tiene una cultura diferente a la mía...soy racista, ¡Algo!

- No es fácil de explicar.

- Las matemáticas son difíciles de explicar, algo tiene de especial este que te hace estar así.

- Su cabello es lindo.

- Sí, sí, como no... tienes que declarártele. Te estás excusando en cosas inútiles.

- Yaaa ¿Y para qué voy a decirle?-dije y George me golpeó de nuevo.- ¡Au, ya paraaa!

- ¿Para no dejárselo a otra, te suena? Ah, y perdóname pero tienes mucho que pagarme Cara.

- Sigo sin verle el lado positivo a esto ¿Y si huye de mí?

- A los hombres nos encanta mujer con iniciativa, dile. Somos tan imbéciles que no somos capaces de darnos cuenta que nos gusta una chica antes que ella ya ande atrás nuestro.

Miré a George y escuché las risas de Lucy provenientes del otro lado. No iba a ser fácil soportar esto durante mucho más tiempo. .

-

- Apúrate, apúrate…-dije corriendo tirando a Minho del brazo. Estábamos en la estación de trenes, atrasados rumbo a un lugar que ni yo y él teníamos claro del todo. Lo más impulsivo que había hecho en mi vida. Solo había guardado cordura para pedirle desesperadamente permiso a mamá, tomar un par de ropas que ni seleccioné y su mano firmemente para salir arrancando a donde fuese.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? -dijo una vez que nos sentamos.

Lo ignoré sonriendo. La adrenalina era tanta que podría arrepentirme de lo que haría luego.

- Cara sshi -insistió.

- ¿Perdí sí?...-dije y me miró sin comprender-. Le...le gustaste a George.

Me gustaste a mí.

No fue capaz de contestar, a veces sonreía, a veces sus caras de trauma eran notorias. Sin embargo, no me dio ninguna respuesta concreta.

Llegamos a Roma, estaba todo tan ordenado, lleno de historia y de turistas tomando fotografías. Los cuales por supuesto nos unimos. Fotos a todos lados, yo en todos los ángulos posibles. Al parecer Minho me encontró como su modelo favorita, pues en minutos que ni siquiera me pedía posar, seguía tomándome fotografías.

- Debo verme horrible, no me tomes más -dije avergonzada y comenzó a reírse. Sin bajar la cámara-. ¿Es un video?

- ¿Qué se siente perder una apuesta contra mí?

- Es verdaderamente... -fingí dolor y dramatismo. Lo cual lo hizo reír.- Deja ya de grabarme, Choi.- Le arrebaté la cámara.

Comencé a grabar el paisaje, la gente, la iglesia que estaba cerca con sus estatuas de ángeles que tenía en el exterior.

- Deja de grabar eso, es aburrido. Quiero grabarte a ti -dijo quitándome la cámara.- Haz alguna gracia.

Puse los brazos como jarro, a la altura de mi cintura. Mirándolo atentamente.  
- ¿Es una broma?, Choi Minho... si en serio haces esto para burlarte de mí te prometo que…

- Quiero salir contigo -dijo acercándose estirando su brazo para que nos pudiésemos ver mejor. - ¡Hola mundo!

- En verdad estás completamente loco, Minho.

- ¡Yo no soy Minho ese famoso que todos hablan! -la gente comenzó a mirarnos y yo empecé a reír. - ¿QUIÉN ES MINHO Y POR QUÉ ES TAN ESTÚPIDO DE NO ESTAR CONTIGO?

- ¿Bebiste? -Era lo más probable. Estaba comportándose extraño.

- Ese Minho es un idiota -dijo y cortó la cámara. Fue cuando le tomé la temperatura. Algo le pasaba, aunque mi mano y sus palabras me dijesen que no le pasaba nada.

- Estoy bien. Solo bromeaba Cara. -dijo y estiró la cámara a su rostro. Yo me auto incluí en su tarea sonriendo y ambos empezamos a hacer caras chistosas al lente.

- Besito -dijo Minho y yo tiré un beso a la cámara. Él empezó a besarme la mejilla, muchas veces y muy rápidamente. Dándome electrochoques por todo el cuerpo. Al punto que dejó la cámara de lado y solo me besaba. Yo reía, no podía hacer nada más que reír. Era agradable en extremo. No me incomodaba, pero me llenaba de dudas. Algo le pasaba.

- Lucen verdaderamente hermosos juntos. -dijo una señora y nos alejamos.- No pude resistirme a tomarles fotos. ¿Les interesa tenerlas?

Nos las imprimió. Salieron realmente lindas. Jamás pensé tener una foto así de bonita, así de natural. A su lado sacaba lo mejor de mí y lo exteriorizaba. Como si lo que rodeara a Choi Minho tenía que verse y ser tan fantástico como él.

- Salieron perfectas -dijo apoyándose en mi hombro por mi espalda.- ¡Hasta te puedo hacer pasar por mi novia!

Asentí y Minho rió.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Tienes 3 segundos para huir.

- ¿Qué?

- Luces más bonita que yo. No es justo.

- Eso es una real mentira. -dije sin mirarlo. Muy bajo por lo demás.

- 1…-me afirmó para que no huyera.- 2…

- Eso es trampa.-me soltó.

- 3…-sin razón comenzamos a correr y a reír.

Como si fuésemos niños. ¿Qué pasaba con todo esto? ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?


	9. CAP9: Intentos

**Capítulo Nueve: Intentos.**

- Me asusta que te pongas tan cariñoso.- Me sinceré mirando la cesta de pan que había sobre la mesa. - Es como si te fueses a ir.

Enchuecó la boca.

- Tarde o temprano tendré que irme.

- ¿Cuándo? -dije exigiendo respuestas.

- Mañana en la tarde.

- Tendré que seguir esperando a volver a verte quien sabe cuándo -dije-. Que bonito.

Estaba siendo muy egoísta, lo sabía. Decir todas esas cosas haría sentir mal a cualquiera, no era una buena amiga, no estaba siendo cooperativa con su situación, pero parecía como si él no lo estuviera pasando mal. No me agradaba que después de este lindo momento juntos, un hasta luego, te veo cuando te vea.

- ¿Y qué si quiero que me extrañes? -dijo y lo miré.

Por suerte llegaron con nuestra comida, porque no habría sido capaz de decir algo después de eso. ¿Debía tomarlo como algo positivo o golpearlo con la botella de vino que vertía su líquido dentro de mi copa?

- Cheers -dije y juntamos las copas, seguidas de un tintineo clásico, casi monótono.

- Tú no deberías beber -dijo mirándome de reojo-. Eres pequeña.

- Solo 3 años menor que tú. Cállate y déjame beber -ordené y Minho de inmediato me quitó mi copa. Llamó al mozo y le pidió jugo.

- Con 16 años yo no bebía.

- ¿Tengo que creerte? -pregunté indignada. Me trajeron mi jugo.

- Aish, pero que insolencias dices. Come, come -dijo acercándome mi plato de spaghettis.

- ¡¿Pero porqué me tienes que proteger tanto?! -gruñí-. ¡No soy tu hija ni tu hermanita menor!

- Come ¿quieres? -dijo y miró molesto a la ventana, sin probar su plato. Ni la copa.

- ¿Estás molesto?

- Cara, te comportas como una niña pequeña. Ni ellos hacen tanto escándalo -dijo visiblemente enfadado. Tenía que ablandar las cosas o esto iba a terminar mal.

- Pero que lindo se ve oppa enojado -dije y enchuequé mi boca.

- ¿Qué? -cuestionó y me miró-. Sea lo que sea que planees. ¡No!

- Oo...oppa -dije sacando mi lado más tierno y adorable que había dentro-. Perdóname por favor…oo-ppa.

- ¡Aish! -exclamó incómodo y yo lo miré haciéndole un pucherito. Se fue al baño. Lo miré riendo y bebí de su copa de vino.

Leí en una revista coreana una vez que a los chicos les gustaba que las chicas se comportasen dulces y tiernas en extremo. ¿Él era la excepción a la regla?

- ¿Y cómo lo haré? -dije para mí y mi corazón se detuvo. La verdadera razón del viaje salía a la luz en mi interior-. ¿Qué dirá?, ¡Esto es tan complicado! Ahí viene...Dios mío, ¡¿Qué hago!? -dije para mí viendo como se acercaba. Me tomé la copa de vino de golpe, para el valor.

- Pero que alcohólica eres -dijo sentándose. Miré mi plato abochornada. No podía hacerlo, debía mantener mi boca ocupada en algo antes de que disparase palabras sin pensar.

Comencé a comer sin levantar la vista.

-Hey -dijo Minho, pero no le di atención-. Oye, oye…-dijo y levanté mi vista. Tenía toda mi boca llena de comida y los cachetes inflados-. Mastica.

Me sonrojé y miré al piso, masticando levemente mi comida.

Intento 1 de declararme: Fallido.

Fuimos a la fuente de los deseos de Roma que era un atractivo clásico del lugar. Irse de Roma sin pedir su deseo era como una especie de delito. El problema no era el precio, no era el no tener monedas para arrojar, era uno mucho más complejo. El lugar estaba lleno de parejas besuconas y buenas para abrazarse cada vez que se podía. Tomaban "gelatos" en las bancas del lugar, tazas de café en los almacenes o simplemente miraban el lugar. Nosotros éramos como una especie de bichitos extraños dentro de lo común. Incómodo.

Imaginar cómo es él con alguna chica. ¿Me pasaría su abrigo si tengo mucho frío como esa pareja de ahí?, ¿Le gustaría abrazarme?, ¿Pareceríamos amigos o simplemente nada? Era raro ponerse a pensar en eso y no sonreír aunque fuese un poco, por esperanzas.

Al menos en el universo paralelo, ya estamos juntos.

Solo a nosotros se nos ocurría ir a ese lugar. ¿Por qué no se puede ver como algo normal en mi cabeza? En otra situación y con otra persona. Justo tenía que estar con él aquí. Ver a esa pareja sentada al borde de la fuente, tomados de la mano y hablándose muy tiernamente. Besitos esquimales, luego besitos. Debo estar completamente loca por quedarme mirándolos.

- ¿No quieres? -dijo Minho y lo miré sin comprender.

- La fuente de los deseos.

- Sí, mientras antes nos vayamos mejor, ¿no?

- Es algo...incómodo ¿no? -dijo Minho. Me alentó el saber que le pasaba lo mismo. Debe ser su cultura, ellos no están muy acostumbrados a las muestras públicas de afecto. Debe ser por eso.

Nos hicimos un espacio entre la gente que rodeaba la fuente. Yo me puse a buscar alguna moneda en mis bolsillos, pero no encontraba nada.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir? -dijo Minho extendiéndome una. Cuando iba a tomarla la alejo de mi mano-. Momento, tienes que incluirme en él o sino no vale.

- Entonces no me interesa tu moneda.

- Que tacaña -dijo lanzándomela con el pulgar como en las películas de casinos.

Por favor no me dejes

Lancé la moneda sin meditar el deseo, era lo que quería al fin y al cabo. Nunca fui ambiciosa en la vida, siempre me consideraba una persona poco luchadora y competitiva, de esas que prefieren un empate y superaciones lentas.  
Hasta que lo conocí.

Las meditaciones se pueden ir a pasear y no volver. Él cambió completamente todas las visiones que tenía del mundo y de mi misma.

Me puse a observarlo. Estaba bostezando sin control, como un gatito, cerrando sus ojitos y rascándolos de vez en cuando producto de las lágrimas que le caían. Completamente adorable.

- Ay si te ves tan tierno y adorable -dije abrazándolo rápida e intensamente. Desconcertándolo-. Debes tener mucho sueño.

- Algo, pero…-bostezo-, no... tanto.

- Vamos a un hotel.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó.

- Para que duermas -dije sonrojada-. Eh...vamos.

Arrendamos dos cuartos en un hotel humilde y pequeño que quedaba cercano a los lugares turísticos. No me quejo ni me culpo por los dos cuartos. De pronto quise tenerlo a 1000 metros de distancia solo por lo que había dicho. Esta situación era embarazosa.  
Nos subimos al ascensor y lo miré, aprovechando que estaba con sus ojos cerrados, casi quedándose dormido de pie, apoyado en la pared.

- Deja de mirarme -dijo sin siquiera abrirlos.

- ¿Uh?

- Así es, te conozco más de lo que quisiera -dijo y me dio un retorcijón en el estómago. La hora de hablar había llegado, lo sabía, algo me decía que era el minuto. ¿Intuición o deseo suicida encubierto?  
Se abrieron las puertas y salimos. Estaba tomando valor conforme el paso que dábamos para dirigirnos a nuestro destino, iba en creciente. Cambiarán todo dos palabritas, ¿Lo sabes Cara?  
Vamos llegando, habla. Seguimos caminando ¡Vamos llegando Cara, di algo ya!  
Minho abrió la puerta de su cuarto y yo le golpeé el hombro, tan bruscamente que sentí que solo esa acción delataba mi nerviosismo. Poco natural, nunca antes acercarme a él me había dado tanto miedo.  
- ¿Huh? -dijo volteando. Juré ver rayos salir de su cabello, como si fuese irreal. Maldita sea, no era capaz. Me quedé en seco, sin saber que decir. Con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.  
Di algo antes de parecer lenta y estúpida Aconsejó el subconsciente.

- ¿¡Qué acaso no sabes arreglarte!? -pregunté molesta y le arreglé el cuello de la chaqueta que tenía en perfecto estado.  
Lo dejé con una cara de interrogación, cada uno entrando a su cuarto.

- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! -dije golpeándome la frente intermitentemente con la palma.

Intento 2 de declararme: Vergonzosamente fallido.

-

Me estaba cepillando mi cabello con rabia y frustración. Como si ese pedazo de materia sedosa, ahora húmeda producto de la ducha que tomé, tuviese la culpa de todos mis problemas. Me desquitaba con él y me dolía a mí de por medio.  
De pronto me miré al espejo, recordando su cara de desconcierto antes de irme.

- Minho ¿no es loco? -dije hablando a mi reflejo-. Un día eres el mejor amigo de alguien y al otro descubres que le gustas.-Silencio, como si estuviese esperando un consuelo, risa o llanto de mi imagen proyectada-. Por supuesto que se traumaría con eso.

Es más difícil de lo que creí.

Sonó mi teléfono y me desconecté de mis pensamientos. Era George, un mensaje.

_ Facebook ahora YA_

De seguro me regañaría por no decirle como van las cosas, por ni siquiera tener agallas de decirle "Listo, ya me declaré", pero ¿Qué iba a contarle en todo caso? Soy una mujer cobarde y él lo sabe.

Mientras me hacía toda una especie de teoría acerca de las razones de su mensaje y los posibles argumentos a mi favor, algo completamente diferente captó mi atención y me hizo rodar sobre la cama y dar grititos.  
Minho había puesto la foto de nosotros dos.

_"Algún día te haré pasar por mi verdadera novia"._


	10. CAP1O: Segunda Decisión

**Capítulo 10: Segunda Decisión.**

Le mandé un mensaje.

_¿Estás durmiendo? Impulso _

_ Si contesto a eso..._ Dijo inmediatamente y comencé a reír estrepitosamente rodando sobre la cama.

_ ¿De quién es esa risa?_ Me sonrojé, por el solo hecho de que me hubiese escuchado del cuarto contiguo, sin embargo mi alegría seguía innata. Ese cosquilleo, ese nerviosismo y esas famosas maripositas persistían.

_¿Puedes subir a la azotea?_

-

Hacía frío, el cabello se me movía al son del viento. Había olvidado traer algún abrigo de lo rápido que salí y me frotanba mis brazos para conseguir calor.  
Minho no aparecía, me sentía una completa idiota esperándolo. Demasiado obvia, demasiado fácil de convencer. Quizás era una trampa de su parte, para ver cuanto estaba interesada en él.  
Escuché un ruido y volteé. Se estaba aproximando hacia mí, sonriendo.

Había pensado decirle un millón de cosas para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que llevaba esperándolo y el frío que su famosa reunión me estaba provocando, pero analizando rápidamente las cosas, eso llevaba a una discusión. No tenía ganas de pelear con él.  
Podría bromear y utilizar a situación como algo cómico, como antes, mas no era capaz de ver algún acto de mi persona como natural. Menos si se trataba de él. Minho ultimamentese estaba convirtiendo en la excusa y la razón de muchas cosas.

- Perdón por la tardanza, pero…-dijo muy afligido. Negué la cabeza.

- No te preocupes-dije-A mí no me tienes que explicar nada. Yo fui la tonta que vino antes.

- No digas eso-dijo y se sentó a mi lado.- Tú no eres tonta.

- Por supuesto que sí lo soy.

No dijo nada, solo puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza. Entre sonriendo y lamentándose, rindiéndose de lidiar con alguien como yo.

- ¡Aaah!-me estiré botando una gran bocanada de aire. Y sonreí enormemente-Que bonito es por aquí, ¿Deberíamos venir más seguido no crees?

Sonrió.

- Invitar a los chicos. ¡Ir con ellos sería genial!, o…¡Ir a verlos!-dije muy emocionada- ¿Puedo...puedo ir a verte algún día?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Iríamos a cualquier lado, no me importa a donde me lleves. ¿¡Vas a venir a verme de nuevo!?-dije

- Sí...todas las veces que quieras.-dijo algo desanimado. Lo miré preocupada

- ¿Pasó algo?-pregunté.

- Nada, solo estoy…cansado. Eso, eso es todo.-Comentó con el típico tonito de canto que hace la gente cuando evita los temas acerca de su estado anímico. Esa sonrisa final, esa mirada que huye de los ojos ajenos. Lo delataban más que la verdad expresada en palabras.

- ¿Alguien te dañó Minho?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Los...chicos están bien? Me...me estás asustando. ¿Minho...pasó algo? Ahsh, tendré menos años que tú, pero…¿A quién tengo que ir a golpearle? ¿Alguien se atrevió a decirte…?

Sin previo aviso se apoyó en mi hombro, inmediatamente abrazándose a mí. De una forma muy natural y cómoda, con sus ojos cerrados, casi durmiendo. Ahora era yo la que quedaba corta de movimientos, sintiendo su calor y a la vez sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba ¿Era cariño?  
Tenía ganas de decirle que todas las cosas del mundo se iban a solucionar si me tenía cerca. Que no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño, que nadie lo hiciese sufrir. Que él era Choi Minho y que a él nadie podía hacerlo sentir mal. Sin embargo, algo intuitivo me decía que eso no iba a servir de nada. Me atrevería a decir que estaba casi indefenso.  
Se volvió a acurrucar sobre mí y le acaricié su cabello, torpemente, demasiado fría para mi gusto. Luego apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya.

Los roles se invertían. Solo me quedaba no morir en el intento bajo esa noche fría de Roma.

-

- ¿Llevas todo?

- Sí, mamá. No se me queda nada.

- No quiero que regreses porque se te perdió algo.

- Tranquila, no voy a regresar.

Nos detuvimos en un sitio. Sin saber que decir exactamente. Como comenzar a hilar las palabras y de ellas desprender palabras y frases coherentes. No necesitaba la lógica de mi parte en estos momentos. Tan solo con sentir ya me sentía suficiente.  
Aereopuerto. Podría decirse que este espacio es demasiado común entre los dos. La gente, los ruidos de las maletas en movimiento, los anuncios por alto parlante...tanto tiempo y seguía sin acostumbrarme a todos ellos. La primera vez que nos dejamos de ver fue con mi corazón acelerado, ahora mi mente me está mandando a hacer algo que mi corazón pide a gritos desde ayer. La primera vez Minho no lucía tan animado e inalcanzable. Momento, inalcanzable siempre ha sido.

- ¿Esos no son tus amigos acercándose para acá?-preguntó Minho apuntándo hacia un sitio. Definitivamente, no podía ser. George, Lucy y Jack se acercaban.

Lucy estaba comentando algo sobre educación nuevamente, poca creatividad. Se notaba que Minho estaba algo aburrido. George miraba a todos con ojo crítico, inclusive a mí, a quien las de reproche no se hacían esperar. Al parecer era demasiado obvia con mis movimientos. ¿Cómo no estarlo? El tiempo corría y me era imperioso decirle antes de que se fuera. Tenía que hacerlo parecer natural.  
Con mi paranoia característica llegaba a creer que decirlo era inútil. Que el ya estaba enterado, que esas miradas y esas risas cómplices solo eran reflejo de ello. Pero no me podía guiar por supuestos.  
Se había finalizado el tema que hablaba el grupo. Silencio ideal para hacerme notar.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento?-le dije en voz baja, golpeándole en el brazo. Este volteó y me miró cálidamente.

Nos alejamos del grupo. De seguro estaban comentando y dando miraditas hacia nosotros. Era el momento, tenía que decirlo. Caminábamos, las piernas me estaban flaqueando ¿Tenía piernas acaso? Los pasos y el corazón a toda máquina me quitaban el aire, lo miraba, seguíamos caminando. Situación demasiado surrealista de describir, era el momento. Había llegado. Teníamos esa complicidad que perdimos con la llegada de mis amigos y su visita sorpresa al aereopuerto. Es el momento. Solo un sí y un no como respuesta, simple y terrible. Dos palabras, miles de reacciones en una persona. A pesar de que fuese mi amigo y lo conociese, era como declararse a un extraño.  
Paró de caminar y me miró.

- Primero tengo que partir yo. -dijo- No me puedo ir sin decirtelo, en verdad no. Eres...la primera a la que se lo cuento.

- Minho…-dije negando con la cabeza.-Primero llegué yo, después te va a tocar a tí.

- ¡Soy mayor, lo mío es más importante!

- ¡Eso solo te lleva al último lugar!, ¡Déjame hablar a mí!...

Una chica coreana que nos estaba mirando se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿Choi Minho?-preguntó y el aludido le dió una reverencia profunda.-¿Podrías darme un autógrafo?

- Oh, claro, claro. -dijo recibiendo el papel de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, tú agenda está tan apretada. ¿Qué haces en Londres? -Sonreí, vino a verme incluso estando ocupado.

- Asuntos…-Contestó, dandole una sonrisa y el autógrafo.-Nada de que preocuparse.

- ¿Y dejaste a tu novia tan sola allá? No se vaya a poner celosa, tú con esta chica americana tan bella.

Novia. Novia...en Corea. Sentí como el corazón se me estrujaba y las ganas de llorar se hacían cada vez más insportables de contener. Tenía que irme de ahí.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente, con todo diminuto. Las distancias se hacían enternas y el control de mis lágrimas se había desvanecido. Estaba llorando, sin comprender muy bien porque la razón. Solo eran emociones que surgían a flor de piel. Como fue todo esto desde un inicio.

- Cara, espera...puedo explicartelo-Lo escuché y eso solo aceleró mis pasos. La humillación de que me viese llorando no era algo que quisiese cumplir en vida. -Detente, por favor.

No sé bajo que parámetros de "no quiero verlo" frené mis pasos. Él llegó, sin embargo le daba la espalda y era reacia a cambiar de posición.

- ¡Iba a contártelo! En verdad que sí. Es...realmente encantadora Sulli, la vas a querer mucho. Sé que te molesta que no te haya dicho, pero...todo sucedió tan rápido. Estamos saliendo y…¡Quería que te enteraras por mí y no por los medios!

- Y...no…¿No fuiste capaz de decirlo antes? -voltee- ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste que estabas saliendo con una chica, Minho por favor!, ¡NADA!...¿Se enteró la prensa antes que yo? ¿Tu-ami-ga?

- No es eso solo que…

- Yo jamás fui tu amiga, simple. No confiabas en mí. -Comencé a llorar de nuevo sin contenerme ni terminar la frase.  
Jamás confió en mí, pero que ciega fui. Yo atribuyéndolo a una cultura diferente, a que esa era la justificación de muchas de las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Persona que te usa, que te engaña, es la misma de donde sea que provenga. Yo ilusa por creer que eso era mentira.

- No digas eso. No fue así, Sulli es una buena persona y…

- ¿¡Podrías dejar de hablar de ella!?-silencio. Seguí con mi monólogo-Amigo no es alguien que ilusiona y deja a mitad de camino, amigo no es alguien que le oculta información importante a quien estima. Amigo, ¡No se burla de tí y te usa como algo que puede manipular a su antojo, Minho! No sé que conceptos tienes.

Necesitaba desahogarme. Tenía muchas palabras atragantadas y extrañamente estaban saliendo a flote como nunca antes me había atrevido. Solo pensaba en los sentimientos que me embargaban, en nada más que eso. Sus sentimientos, sus explicaciones eran palabras necias para mí.

- ¿Por qué reaccionas así Cara?-dijo y me dieron ganas de golpearle, gritarle y quitarle el cabello a manotazos sin piedad. Todo en uno.

- En verdad ¿Necesitas que te lo explique?

No se necesitaron más palabras ni explicaciones. Después de eso me fui, seguida de mis amigos tratando de sacarme alguna información al respecto. Parte de mí deseaba que él volviese y fuese tras de mí, buscando dar explicaciones y no dejarme ir, pero costaba admitir que ese papel humillante siempre me perteneció a mí.

Llegué a mi cuarto y rompí en llanto inmediatamente, sin capacidad de contención. Mamá entró a abrazarme inmediatamente. Me sentía tonta, me sentía usada, creí en un millón de ilusiones que yo sola me cree y finalmente caí. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser así?  
Estuve esperándolo, sufriendo. ¡Y el tiene novia! Se burló de mí, de la forma más fea. Yo soy la idiota que estuvo siempre atrás de él, mendigando algo de cariño, un poco de atención. Creyendo, creyendo que las cosas eran diferentes de cultura a otra.

- Ya, ya...mi tesoro.-dijo- Ese desgraciado va a a pagarlas algún día.

- ¿C...Cómo sabes?- pregunté y sonrió, acariciándome el rostro.

- No necesitas explicar nada, hija. Nada.

- ¡Todos sabían que esto pasaría y yo era la única que no!-dije estallando en llanto. Era tan tonta. me sentía tan poco.

- Mi pequeña, tiene su primera pena de amor.

Me abrazó.

Intento cuarto de declararme: Tiene novia.


	11. CAP11: Segunda Visión

**Capítulo 11: Segunda Visión.**

Los días pasaban, a la vista como cualquier otro. Pero yo no tenía ganas de levantarme en las mañanas, tampoco de arreglarme ni de estar en cualquier lugar. La fecha del calendario hace mucho que había dejado de ser 20 de Octubre y no tenía interés por saberla. Estaba próxima a entrar al colegio nuevo, pero no me había dado el tiempo de buscar ni analizar como sería dicho cambio.

Cada paso, cada movimiento me llevaba a lo mismo. Ahora lloraba menos que antes, casi nada, pero dicen que el dolor silencioso es el peor. Solo tú sabes cuanto te atormenta el haber estado feliz por algo, el valor que toma una simple imagen en tu mente que te lleva a un millón de recuerdo y sensaciones.  
Supuestamente debía ser fuerte, no caer. Demostrarle al mundo que esto no me la ganaría, que así era como él quería verme. Que la mejor forma de vencerlo era decir lo bien que estaba. Sin embargo cada vez que trataba de pararme recordaba que a él no le importaba y jamás le importó, que él estaba bien, disfrutando de la vida. Y yo sufriendo.

La gente cree que el pensar eso te ayuda a luchar más. Resulta todo lo contrario. Porque yo alguna vez fui feliz por él, yo alguna vez le dí importancia y alguna vez lo quise.  
Uno se tortura por no parar de pensar en lo mismo, por no ser capaz de controlar tus propias emociones y pensamientos. Un día odiar y al otro extrañar lo que era. La gente termina aburriéndose de tí, encontrándote débil, dejándote en el camino. Cuesta asumir que algo te está manipulando tanto.

- No tienes de que envidiarle a esa tonta.-dijo Lucy- Mira pero que cara de niña tiene. Dios...ese rostro gordo que tiene.

- Ella no tiene la culpa de nada-dije rehusándome a mirar la foto que mi mente ya conocía de memoria.

- Míralos, por favor.

Posé mis ojos en el ordenador. Foto nueva, novedad. Dolía verlos tan felices. ¿Qué sería de esos dos? Imaginarlos juntos, todas las cosas que se deben decir, los cariños y abrazos de novios. Era extraño.  
Tenía ganas de golpearle, siempre. Últimamente como método de salvación a lo poco de autoestima que me iba quedando, opté por ver una figura negativa de su parte. Fuese verdad o no, así afirmar que yo era mejor, cosa que claramente era mentira.

En un minuto no sabía que partido tomar, defenderlo o no de la batalla mental que tenía. Parte de mí le hechaba la culpa, otra decía que yo era la tonta que había caído, como quizás cuantas más. Que nadie era perfecto, que yo podía caerme también. Que él tenía derecho a tratarme como quisiese, eso jamás.

Nuevo tweet _** CaraLutz : Que manera de odiarte en estos minutos. Ojalá te estés divirtiendo mucho.**_

- ¿No se ha tratado de comunicar contigo? -Negué con la cabeza. Claro, se le acabó su jueguito y tiene suficiente tiempo para ocuparlo con su novia.- ¿Tú con él?

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante idiotez?! Y...que se atreva a hablarme porque...

- Golpéalo entonces-dijo y me miró-Te habló.

**POV. Minho:**

-**N.A: Les recomiendo leer este pov con canciones de Radiohead de fondo. Lo escribí con High & Dry, Paranoid Android, Creep, Karma police y No surprises. Cualquiera de ellas se las recomiendo-**

Hace mucho tiempo que me había rendido de realizar la llamada telefónica. Muchas veces me quedaba con el teléfono en la mano con su número marcado. Pero no reunía las fuerzas para llamarla. Solo sería un acto egoísta, ya la había hecho sufrir bastante, era mejor _dejar ir_.

Me costaba demasiado. Separar el trabajo y mi vida. Algo de que nunca le medí las consecuencias y ahora me dominaba ¿Cómo explicarle que no era yo? Estaba imposibilitado, con las manos atadas y los caminos eran solo uno. Dejar ir algo que me había prometido desde el primer minuto aferrar y no perder de vista.  
Tenía razón en odiarme, hasta yo en un minuto llegaba a odiarme por lo egoísta que había sido. Siempre guiándome tan impulsivamente, dejando de lado muchas cosas, postergando otras simplemente por caprichos.

Cuando era adolescente y me ofrecieron trabajar para la SM ent. yo no medí riesgos, solo veía la meta y nada a mi alrededor. Mi familia se opuso, los ignoré por completo. Mi entorno comenzó a cambiar y mi cuerpo a cansarse conforme avanzaba el entrenamiento arduo. Tuve más de una oportunidad de perder y de fracasar, pero jamás me fui.  
Cada orden que me daban como un loco la obedecí, sin chistar, sin meditar. Hice oídos sordos ante los "nunca llegarás a ser algo", "Van a tener que dar su 120% y no pedir recompenza por ello" y los llantos de mi mamá. Nos convertimos en máquinas epecializadas en satisfacer ordenes y de esa forma lograr algo. Pero no teníamos vida. Era duro si te salías del marco de tu trabajo y comenzabas a desear una.

Cuando conocí a Cara en ella ví esperanza de poder volver a ser lo mismo, de forma evolucionada lo más probable. Recordando todo lo que era y lo que soy. Fue algo bastante extraño, como si ella hubiese llegado a mi camino por algo. Su diferencia conmigo, su efusividad, sus formas de mostrar afecto, me fueron atrayéndo y asustando a la vez. Era shockeante que alguien sin previo aviso te dijiese lo importante que eras en su vida, que se preocupase por tí sin pedir nada a cambio. Comencé a cuestionarme las cosas que estaba haciendo, sin siquiera ella postular algo de forma directa. Veía en ella una amiga, un apoyo y una interrogante "¿Cómo había sido capaz de sobrevivir todo este tiempo?".

Sin embargo todo eso se fue por la borda cuando me llamaron a la oficina del jefe.

Si mal no calculo, pocas son las veces que uno entra ahí dicen que de ser así tienes dos alternativas, un futuro prospero o una muerte segura. Esperaba que esta vez se tratara de la segunda.

- El comeback de f(x) va a ser en unos meses y necesitamos atraer la atención del público con algo fresco y nuevo.

- Disculpe, no sé a que se refiere con eso.

- Creemos que la mejor forma de lograrlo es poner un foco en la prensa. Un romance.-dijo y comprendí para donde se dirigía.-¿Tienes novia?

¿En verdad podría decir que Cara era mi novia? Solo nos habíamos visto un día , lo demás eran conversaciones y video llamadas.

- Rompe con ella.-dijo y lo miré, tal como se había dado la relación entre nosotros. Pocas palabras, lo había acostumbrado a tal extremo, que cualquier orden debía ser obedecida. Ya no necesitaba preguntarme si quería o no.-No discutiremos en por que estabas con alguien siendo que está prohibido para ustedes. Desde ahora vas a ser novio de Sulli. Lucen amigables, lo van a saber llevar juntos. No le mencionarás a nadie que esto no es real, incluso a tus compañeros de SHINee. No quiero posteriores problemas.

Me extendió un contrato deslizándolo sobre su escritorio de vidrio. Ese frío escritorio que cambiaba cada año por uno más frío aún.

- Lógicamente, esto va con invitaciones a programas, dramas con protagónicos tuyos y efectivo. Es tu oportunidad. Solo firma-dijo y lo miré atónito.

Un contrato que definía mi vida, mis direcciones, mi relación con la gente. Estaba acostumbrado ¿Por qué la extrañeza de esto que antes era tan natural? Las palabras me sabían a basura, cada una de ellas en su conjunto formaban una maraña de porquería. ¿Cómo era capaz de mencionarlo de esa forma?  
Firmé. Mis sueños estaban de la mano de esa gran mentira.

- La Srta. Choi ya está enterada. Mañana se oficializará. Este es su duplicado del contrato. Puede retirarse.

A Sulli le preguntaron también por todo esto. ¿Qué habrá opinado? Pobrecita de ella también. Me preguntaba como habrá reaccionado. Espero que no me odie y que esto sea fácil de llevar.

¿Fácil? Una vez que salí de la oficina caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Los sueños se sobreponían a lo que quería. Las metas una vez más ganaban, pero por primera vez dolía de esta manera. Dejarla, dejar mi inicio de nueva vida por dejar volar mis sueños y mi sacrificio.

En ese entonces yo era el más afectado. Solo lo miraba desde mi ángulo, desde mi perspectiva. Habían veces que no le daba tanta importancia, ella debía entender que mis sueños iban sobre su persona. ¿Pero acaso ella sabía la importancia que era para mí? Comenzaban las dudas existenciales.

Tuvimos que salir en público con Sulli, de la SM y de donde fuese. Iba a visitarla a los ensayos, a sus presentaciones y ella a las mías. Comencé a irla a dejar a su casa con los chicos y en solitario también. Sus papás me adoraban pero sus hermanos seguían sin aprobarme por completo. Esto era incómodo por más que trataramos de hacerlo natural y parece que ellos no eran tan imbéciles como los demás y lo notaban.

Al principio costó. Con Sulli eramos amigos, pero nunca nos habíamos visto en esta posición de novios. Acordamos que trataríamos de hacer todo más ameno, pero no se podía llegar y querer a alguien así por así. La complicidad que teníamos, era que ambos sabíamos que esto era complicado de llevar. No había necesidad de fingir, ella no se enojaba cuando llegaba todos lados y yo tampoco, porque sabíamos que había que acostumbrarse a ver el rostro del otro en todos lados públicos y privados.

Muchas veces tuve que acompañarla mientras lloraba. Decía que no esperaba que su primer amor fuese así de doloroso, lo cual me hería porque yo trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que fuese agradable. También me irritaba, porque no era la única a la que le afectaba. Sacaba el tema de Cara cada vez que lloraba . Ella sabía toda la historia, decía lo miserable que se sentía de separarnos. Yo no sabía que decir, solo la abrazaba.

Cuando le comenté que pensaba ir a verla me obligó a ir. No me reprochó, me apoyó como nadie. Los chicos no estaban de acuerdo, que cerrase ese ciclo, que estaba con alguien y que ilusionar a otra era de mala persona. En cierto sentido tenían razón.  
No estaba enterado de lo que sentía Cara hasta que la fui a ver. Ahí me dí cuenta de que mi mala decisión era peor de lo que creía. Me sentí culpable de no haber luchado, de haber firmado como autómata, de ser tan débil y egoísta. Pero tenía que ir a decirle personalmente que tenía novia, no podía ser así.

Pero fui inmaduro y me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, sin pensar en ella ni en nadie. Como me caracterizo. La ilusioné por simplemente querer tenerla cerca y no dejar ir lo inevitable. No podía abandonarla viéndola tan vulnerable, feliz y viva en un mismo día. Esa sensación de estar volando que sentía con ella seguía intacta, las horas que se hacían minutos conversando, viendo sus reacciones. Mi corazón estaba con Cara. Llegué a odiar a mi jefe, a Sulli, a mi familia y a mi mismo. Quería estar con ella y todo lo que me alejara de ella era sinónimo de odio infinito. Más que estar con ella, quería estar con el yo que se perdió al firmar ese contrato.

- ¿Estás listo?-dijo Sulli y se sentó a mi lado. Asentí y me puse a revisar mi celular junto con ella. Vimos el tweet que puso. Sulli me abrazó inmediatamente, diciéndome palabras de ánimo, acariciándome el cabello. Lo que siempre pasaba en estas situaciones pasó, no me contuve y comencé a llorar. Porque tuvo que abrazarme y hacerme analizar las cosas.

-

Me quedé con el corazón en la mano. ¿Fue por la indirecta que le mandé?

- No, no voy a contestar.-dije algo asustada.

- ¡Caraa!, tienes que terminar con esto. ¡Ya!-dijo y me miró esperando que dijiese algo- Cierra el ciclo, mira como estás.

- Yo, yo estoy bien. -Cruzó los brazos.-¡Y NO DARLE IMPORTANCIA ¿NO TE SUENA?!

- ¿Qué es mejor? La niña aparenta no darle importancia a algo, pero no contesta y demuestra su atención o tú hablándole de vuelta, quedando como una chica educada e indiferente.

- Ohsh…-dije y noté que Taemin me habló también.

- ¡Es él tratando de hablarte por Taemin!

- Claro que no, ya he hablado con Taeminnie antes.-dije y le contesté.

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos Minnie?_

_Si que eres desgraciada_

Me extrañó. Hasta ahora Taemin no estaba involucrado en nada de esos temas, solo platicábamos. Y de forma muy amena. Digamos que con él me veía obligada a no tocar el tema, era como una especie de código inquebrantable. A pesar de que él fuese amigo de Minho y estuviésemos relacionados por él. En un minuto se me olvidaba.

_Taeminnie?_

_Soy Jinki, y para tí es Taemin. ¿Puedes contestar la videollamada?, quiero darle fin a esto._

Contesté y me aparecieron Taemin y Onew en la pantalla. El primero me saludó alegremente con la mano y el último muy frío se quedó quieto.

- Jinki me obligó, no me odies.-dijo Taemin y yo asentí. Se dirigió a Lucy, hablando en inglés-¡Hola niña de cabellos desordenados!

- ¡Aish!-dijo Lucy sonrojada, llevándose las manos al cabello y huyendo al baño.

- Al fin solos-dijo Onew y asentí, era lo único que podía hacer.- Deja de poner cosas de ese tipo ¿Quieres? Minho quedó mal. No dejaré que mis amigos sufran y menos por la culpa de una chica.

Me indigné. Ahora resulta que yo no tenía derecho a publicar nada, que tenía que dejarlo bien a él. Claro, debe sentirse mal por haber perdido el juego de tener 2 personas a las cuales engañar. Ahora solo tiene una, que pena. ¿Por qué no venía y lo decía él?

- ¿Qué yo deje de publicar por agradarle a él?, ¿¡Pero que demonios pasa con ustedes!?

- Cara, lo que Onew trata de decir es que…-Suspiro, a la vista muy cansado.-No sé que pasó con ustedes, presentimos, pero ni tú ni Minho nos han dicho claramente. ¿Por qué ya no se hablan y se ignoran?

- Pregúntenle a él, yo no tengo que decirles.

- ¿Con quien hablan?-dijo una voz de chica que no se veía.

- De seguro deben estar viendo porno.-dijo una voz que ya conocía de memoria. No podía ser.

- Minho-dije quedando congelada, al verlo asomándose en la pantalla. Su sonrisa pasó a ser una cara de desconcierto.


	12. CAP12: Cierre

**Capítulo 12: Cierre**

- Minho-dije y y evadió la mirada. Dios mío estaba tan diferente. El cabello le había crecido y su contextura estaba cada vez más delgada. No estaba preparada para verlo. Claramente no. Todas las barreras y campos de fuerza que me había puesto se estaban desvaneciendo en cuestion de segundos.

- Les parece que…¿Los dejemos solos un minuto?-dijo Taemin.

Miré a Lucy que estaba entrando a la habitación. No ingresó, creo que comprendió la situación, se marchó sin necesidad de otorgarle explicaciones.

Cerrar el ciclo, bien, creo que es lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué creaste todo esto Minho?-dije rápidamente una vez que ya no estaba nadie.

- ¿Crear qué?

- Este escándalo. Tratar de contactarte conmigo, usar a Taeminnie de intermediario.-dije-¡Ahora! fingiendo que nada a pasado. ¿Me sigues tomando como una imbécil, es eso? Deberías ser lo suficientemente valiente de atreverte a aclarar las cosas por tu propia cuenta, incluso más si quieres hablar conmigo.

- Cara, yo no hice nada de esto. En verdad yo...yo no quería.

Su tono sonaba tan resignado, tan cansado que no supe como continuar. ¿Estaba flaqueando?

- Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así. No era mi intención.-continuó.-Yo no quería herirte.

- Lamentar y pedir disculpas. ¿Eso no se evita antes de que ya hayan pasado las cosas?.-dije- ¿Para qué me ilusionaste si no era tu intención? Jamás pensé que fueses tan malo Minho, yo...creía que eras diferente, veía cualidades bonitas, muy nobles en tí ¿Sabías?

- Me asustaba-dijo Minho-No quería que…

- ¿Qué me fuera?-completé-¿Para qué? Para elevarte el ego me imagino. Si por eso siempre me tuviste a tu lado. Si lo hubieses dicho sería más sencillo, pero…¡Pero tú solo querías pensar en tí mismo y por eso no hablaste! Me siento tan estúpida por haberte creído. Cuando te dí importancia, cuando me preocupaba si estabas bien, cuando me desvelaba para ver como salían las presentaciones que tanto ensayabas. Ese tiempo pude emplearlo en cosas mejor que tú.

- ¡Fueron tiempos bonitos para mí también Cara! Aprecio mucho tu preocupación, fuiste alguien muy importante. Quizás no lo demostré, me cuesta expresar bien mis sentimientos, pero todos esos momentos...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, sin creer que podía haber alguien tan mentiroso.

- ¡Cállate, Minho, cállate!

Continuó, muy alterado. Rápidamente.

- Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil. No creo que creas que te usé porque…-dijo Minho. No lo dejé terminar y se quedó con las palabras atragantadas mirando al vacío. Las cuales botó en una bocanada de aire conteniendo la rabia e impotencia.

- ¿Y tu noviecita no te dice nada si sufres por otra? Eres increíble Minho-dije sarcá ó a negar con la cabeza-¡Tú este tiempo no has sufrido...la tienes a ella!

- Cara por favor, tienes que confiar en mí. Me duele haberte hecho tanto daño. No fue mi intención, fui egoísta. No pienses que no fuiste nada para mí, porque…

- ¡No quiero!-grité-Maldigo haberte conocido, maldigo tu maldita cultura y tu persona ¡No me interesa saber de tí! Si esos momentos que tanto dices fueron importantes, entierralos y quemalos de tu memoria. Para mí ya no serán nada, ni siquiera pasado. Gracias por mostrar lo basura que puedes llegar a ser así no pierdo tiempo en alguien como tú. Adiós.

Cerré la pantalla del computador con un peso menos sin embargo un nudo en la garganta enorme. No quería llorar, no quería, pero mis emociones dominantes entraban en el juego y me llevaban la contra. Debía ser fuerte, no debía caer nuevamente. Tenía que comenzar a creer en mí, respetarme y no dejar que cualquier cosa me pasara por encima como si yo no tuviese valor en la faz de la tierra ¿Lo había hecho bien?, si era lo correcto ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

POV. Minho

- Minho, para donde vas, por el amor de dios, detente, piensa las cosas con claridad-dijo Onew tratando de atraparme.-Sulli está en casa, no puedes ser así. ¡Ponte en su lugar!

- No hagas idioteces por esa niña. Escucha a Onew-dijo Jonghyun tratando de ayudarle, mientras yo ya estaba ingresando al vehículo.

- Quédate por favor, piensa en Sulli. Le estás dando demasiado importancia…-dijo Onew y comencé a moner el auto en marcha. Seguido de ellos, sus golpes y gritos para que les hiciera caso.

Comencé a manejar sin siquiera tener idea de la dirección. Estaba demasiado alterado, estaba cometiendo la mayor idiotez del mundo al ponerme al volante en este estado, pero necesitaba descargarme. Conforme me iba a acordando de las cosas la velocidad crecía directamente con la frustración.

Estaba en una lucha interna que no comprendía, quería acabar con ella, tener la capacidad de corregir los errores y remediarlos de forma completa. La extrañaba, me dolía la visión que tenía que soportar que tuviera de mí, no poder decirle la verdad a nadie, estar atado de manos en algo que supuestamente era para mi beneficio pero solo acababa dañandome. Me sentía molesto, lleno de resentimientos conmigo y con lo que era. Llegando a enojarme con Cara por decir todas esas cosas y no molestarse a ver el otro lado, por no dejarme explicarle. Pero mi egoismo surgía de nuevo.

Tenía que olvidarme de ella, acostumbrarme a la idea de que es mejor que no esté conmigo a que lo esté. Que me odie es mejor que siga creyendo en alguien que no le va a dar más que dolores de cabeza. No seguir escarbando.

En verdad ¿Necesitas que te lo explique?

Frené brucamente y me dirigí hacia la dirección contraria de una forma tan veloz que los neumáticos llegaron a sonar y escuché uno que otro bocinazo, el cual ignoré.

Cuando llegué al hotel, lo primero que hice fue alquilar el cuarto en el que habíamos una vez estado. Pero no estaba disponible. Molesto, nunca había estado tan molesto, me dirigí al bar por hacer algo. Detestaba a los ebrios por penas amorosas, siempre lo consideré como la forma más denigrante de demostrar aprecio por alguien, pero últimamente todo lo que hacía estaba guiado por la inercia. Ya de nada servía pensar que haría mi esencia como persona, si estaba completamente perdido. Normalmente me encerraba en el gimnasio, pero ya no tenía ganas de correr. Solo dejar a los recuerdos ir.

Una vez dentro del bar, un millón de ojos se posaron sobre mí, especialmente femeninos. Fui a sentarme a la mesa común y pedí una botella de soju. Algo simple que me llevaría a lo que estaba buscando en menos de una hora.

- Eso es muy fuerte para un jovencito como tú.-dijo una chica que no debía ganarme por más de dos años.-Sobre todo si lo bebes sin compañía

- Precisamente es lo que busco.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? -dijo sirviéndome un trago.

Aprovechadora. Era obvio lo que quería. Claro, como yo soy un muchacho joven y despechado, emborracharlo era la mejor opción para tener algo. Aprovecharse de su condición. Sin embargo era mejor ella a todas esas mujeres que me estaban observándo con ojos de devosión.

- Adelante-le dije y le serví su vaso.-Cheers.

- Pero que occidental.

Eso es lo que ella decía.

Ya iba por la sexta ronda o eso era lo que mi mente recordaba. Los ojos se me caían por si solos y estaba lo suficientemente mareado como para tener que enfocar y ver con mediana presición las cosas. Sin embargo seguía recordándola sin poder contenerme. La música que sonó parecía agradable, pero ahora solo eran ruidos intermitentes que tenían ritmo. Como cuando te quedas dormido con el reproductor de música encendido, eran reacciones similares.

- La...extraño-dije apoyado en el hombro de la mujer que si mal no recuerdo había dicho que se llamaba InHee que era mi paño de lágrimas. De seguro me veo patético.-¿Cómo alguien que vive tan lejos puede dañarte tanto? Quiero olvidarla. La...la extraño.

- Sé de un método para que la olvides-dijo cerca de mi oído. Me produjo cosquillas.

- No estoy tan borracho para saber que eso no servirá.-dije alejándome de ella. Sonriendo.

- Pero no puedes volver así a casa.

- Me las ingeniaré.-dije sacándo mi celular y marcando un número cualquiera.

- Hola...tú, ¡Número cualquiera!, ven a buscarme.-dije y empecé a reír.

- ¿Dónde estás?-dijo una voz femenina que se me hizo muy familiar.

- En el hotel...el...que estuve…-dije y se cortó la llamada.

Llegó Sulli a buscarme. Se puso muy molesta al verme en esas condiciones y regañó a la mujer que estaba aprovechándose de mí. Luego cuando estábamos en uno de los cuartos del hotel hizo lo mismo conmigo.

- Mirate Minho por dios.-dijo y me miró-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto podría significarte?

- Como si eso importara ahora.

- Ruega para que la prensa no se entere de esto y esa mujer de mala clase no hable.-dijo Sulli y se sentó a mi lado en la cama- No...no puedes hacer las cosas por hacerlas Minho. ¿Si te hubiesen robado? ¿Cómo hubieses regresado a casa?

- Por algo te avisé. Eres mi angel guardian Sulli. -Sonrió- Lamento tanto que tengamos que ser novios, que pases por todo esto.

- Pero que dulce eres.-dijo Sulli y me apoyé en su hombro. Me acarició el cabello.

- Y yo que tengas que sufrir. Aun así...beber no es la alternativa para olvidar.

- Lo sé.

- Esa mujer se iba a abalanzar sobre tí de un minuto a otro. Me asutó.

- ¿Te preocupa que pase conmigo?

- Eres...mi novio.-dijo y me abracé a ella.

Sin duda Sulli era una gran gran amiga.


	13. CAP13: Fotografias

**Capítulo 13: Fotografías.**

**POV. Sulli**

Habían pasado dos meses ya desde que había recibido esa llamada y seguía siendo una preocupación para mí. Al principio pude cargarlo fácilmente, pero ahora Minho comenzaba a sospechar y ya no encontraba excusas.

- De nuevo pegada a ese celular-dijo Kibum cerca mío y lo miré desconcertada, escondiéndolo para que no viese nada.-Si sigues así Minho se pondrá celoso.

Sonreí y se fue con los demás, que se encontraban tomando agua y secándose el sudor que les provocaba una ardua tarde de ensayo.  
Como me encantaría que fuese verdadero lo que dijo Key. Minho seguía pegado en otro mundo. Actuaba como un ser inerte. Para las cámaras y los demás vivía sonriendo, pero conmigo se sinceraba o al menos mostraba más la realidad. Eso era lo peor. Llegué a odiar a Cara por hacerlo estar así, no dudaba que era por ella pues era la causa que se repetía constantemente en todo. Él poseía sentimientos tan puros, tan nobles que me dolía que alguien fuese capaz de decirle que no. De darse el lujo de pisotearlo una vez más, como si ya no hubiese sufrido lo suficiente.

Pero esa era mi visión ideal y perfecta de las cosas.

Lo cierto es que Minho si la extrañaba, pero trataba de demostrarlo lo menos posible. Lo perfecto, él cree que ella no está interesada en él. Lo imperfecto, es que ambos siguen pensando en el otro. Esa llamada lo único que me decía y me dice es que ella aún se preocupa por él.  
Recuerdo que Cara me llamó cuando nadie sabía el paradero de Minho. Se notaba alterada, me dió la dirección de un hotel y me pidió que por favor fuese a buscarlo, que estaba ebrio así que lo más probable es que estuviese en el bar. Luego de eso colgó y no volví a recibir noticias de ella.

Minho, suspicaz y curioso, a veces me pregunta porque yo sabía el hotel ya que no recuerda haberlo dicho. Trato y hago lo posible por evitar el tema de Cara, le digo que estaba demasiado ebrio para recordarlo, pero él continúa con el asunto cuando se lo propone. Supongo que pregunta para tener algunas luces de la condición de la chica. Según él, le parece fascinante mi capacidad de encontrar gente.

- Ya nos vamos-dijo Minho acercándose. Se veía tan agotado y sudoroso, pero a la vez tan lindo que no pude evitar arreglarle los mechones de cabello que tenía desordenados producto de los movimientos. -Ya...ya no estamos con gente Sulli, no tienes para que fingir.-dijo sonriendo.

- La costumbre.-dije alejándome. Este sonrió, me movió un poco el cabello y se retiró.  
Ví que el celular de Minho estaba en una de las mesitas. Me cerciore de que nadie se encontrase ahí y lo guardé en mi bolso rápidamente. Era mi oportunidad.

-

**POV. Cara**

_Querida Han Na: La noticia de tu embarazo nos tomó completamente por sorpresa. ¿Por que no nos avisaste antes? ¡Estas tan infladita como un globo de helio! Me encantaría ir a ver al bebé cuando nazca, pero acabo de ingresar a mi nueva escuela._  
_Llevo unos 2 meses y ha sido verdaderamente una experiencia enriquecedora. Las instalaciones son de 5 estrellas, las clases de primera, me ha costado adaptarme, pero sé lo beneficiada que soy al estar en la ACS. No te preocupes, estoy firmemente ligada a mis estudios. _  
_Te quiero mucho, ahora tengo que irme. Espero noticias pronto._

_Cara_

Dejé de escribir y me apoyé en el escritorio. La casa estaba vacía, mamá había salido. Ya no tenía que fingir más.

Ya no tenía que decir que ese colegio era una maravilla. Ya no encontraba más pretextos, más adjetivos positivos para describirlo sin ser descubierta. Es extremadamente difícil tener que sonreír cuando solo quieres encerrarte a llorar, cuando lo único que quieres es un abrazo o palabras cálidas.

No lograba adaptarme y no porque no quisiera, la gente me hacía vacío. Jamás pensé que la mayoría podía dominar tanto mi vida hasta que entré a ese infierno. Jamás me había dado cuenta de la maldad de la gente. La diferencia de clases sociales y de modo de pensamiento es un obstáculo cuando tratas con personas como ellos. Pareciese como si tuviesen un radar para detectar a la gente diferente. ¿Diferente? Yo en mi antgua vida tenía las cosas relativamente normales, pero todo cayó cuando esos intolerables se pusieron en el camino.

Las lágrimas corrían, me sentía completamente sola. Me daba vergüenza recurrir a mis antiguos amigos, parte de mí sentía que lástima era lo que buscaba. ¿Se habían olvidado de mí? De seguro se encontraban mejor sin mi presencia. Mi madre...no puedo ser capaz de darle problemas a ella, menos ahora que tiene más trabajo.

En esos momentos era cuando más lo extrañaba.

Quería que no nos hubiésemos separado con Minho. Algo tenía su compañía que era mi cable a tierra. Sentir que lo había perdido era una culpa y un dolor constante, sobre todo cuando me sentía mal. A veces llegaba incluso a olvidar las razones y solo lo quería de vuelta. Me quería ver bien de nuevo.  
Con una simple llamada de su parte, sentía que alguien pensaba en mí. Me alegraba los días más grises. El tener una razón para reír que me hacía sentir especial porque nadie más la poseía, porque nadie era capaz de poseerla jamás.  
Inocencia. Esa razón jamás me perteneció. Esas sonrisas fueron una ilusión, esos sentimientos únicos siempre estuvieron en el aire a pesar de sentirse tan reales. ¿Quería volver a ser fácil?, ¿Tan poco cariño me tenía si quería volver a ser feliz?

De pronto todo se volvía una agonía y un dilema. Necesitaba poder decirle a alguien que me estaba matando. Necesitaba dejar de necesitar llorar cada segundo, sonreír, volver a ser la misma que era. Aún sin comprender yo misma la razón de dicho cambio.

La gente dice que los que nos dejan son los que nos protegen de que nada malo nos suceda. Pero desde que EunBok se murió solo llegan desgracias ¿Quería que aprendiese algo en particular? De ser así que no me deje como todos me han dejado.

-

Me desperté con los golpecitos de mamá.

- Amor, acuéstate a dormir. Quedan unas horas para ir al colegio y debes estar descansada.

- Sí mami.

- Estoy orgullosa de que te quedes dormida estudiando, eso quiere decir que estabas concentrada.

- O muy aburrida.-aclaré y sonrió.-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

- ¿Y eso? Antes no dormías conmigo, ¿Tengo un bebé?

- Antes tenía que esperar a que te durmieras para hablar con...cierta gente.-Cierta gente, ese era el apodo de Minho. Prefería no decir su nombre, eso lo degradaba de cierta forma.

- Mi bebé puede dormir conmigo.-dijo acariciándome el cabello.

Por ese simple acto sentía que me iba a quebrantar. Extrañaba el afecto.

Me desperté atrazada 15 minutos, una noticia usual. Ya no encontraba fuerzas para ser responsable y hacer lo contrario, ni siquiera para apurarme y poder llegar de igual forma a la hora. Ya no encontraba fuerzas para nada y solo quería que me llevase la inercia. No me arreglé el cabello, me vestí porque no iba a darle material a los pervertidos, no desayuné porque sencillamente no tenía hambre.  
Mamá me fue a dejar al colegio porque consideró que tenía un deber moral. Que estaba decaída y temía que me fuese a enfermar. Tengo que mejorar la actuación, comienzo a evidenciarme.

Cuando llegué al colegio habían comenzado las clases hace 20 minutos, entré a mi salón disculpándome y luego dirigiéndome a mi puesto seguida de un "La gente pobre tiene que trabajar hasta tan tarde" que dijo el más atrevido.

Yo nunca fui de ostentar lo que tenía, pero con ellos me daban ganas de decir cuanto tenía aunque eso no remediara nada. Gracias a Eun Bok, con mamá tomamos esa actitud de humildad sobre la riqueza, jamás desperdiciando lo que teníamos, siempre con esa postura comunitaria ante la vida. Mi mamá trabaja en el medio más glamoroso que existe, no tenía que probarles nada ¿Pero de qué servía ser humilde si la gente no lo valora? No es por los demás, es por tí dijo mi voz interior y comencé a calmar parte de mi frustración, como todos los días.

Llegó la hora del receso y un gran barullo comenzó a escucharse proveniente del exterior. Una chica entró llorando al salón, se puso frente a mí banco, hipando sin control. Miré alrededor buscando alguna explicación, pero solo encontré risas de parte de mis "compañeros", expectantes de que iba a suceder.

- ¿Te sucedió algo?-le pregunté.

- Por qué…¿Por qué estuviste con...mi o..ppa?

Oppa, rayos. No, de nuevo no.

- No sé de que estás…

- ¡PUBLICASTE LAS FOTOS!-gritó de pronto.-¡Sé perfectamente bien que fuiste tú!

Lanzó su celular y ví las fotos de Minho y yo en Roma. Maldición, esas fotos. Las había olvidado ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? ¿Las publicó él?

- No sé quien te dijo que editaras esto, pero no…-dije tratando de amenizar las cosas.

- ¡OPPA DIJO QUE TÚ FUISTE! Maldita loca, déjalo en paz. ¡Te juro que soy capaz de todo! Ellos están felices, no los contamines.-miré a mi salón y los murmullos no se hacían esperar.

Sonó el timbre , el profesor entró a la sala mirando extrañado como se iba la chica.

Juro que lo último que haré en vida será matar a ese hombre.

A la hora de almuerzo, en el casino, todos los ojos se posaron en mí, solo que a diferencia de días anteriores no se dispersaban cuando me sentaba, si no que seguían. Que infantiles.

- Y…¿Cómo lo conociste?-dijo una chica sentándose a un lado mío.-¿Es monisimo, no?

No contesté.

- ¿Cómo hiciste que alguien se fijara en tí?-dijo otra.- ¿Le pagaste o lo drogaste?

- ¿En serio crees que gastaría dinero en algo como eso?

- Uuh, no sabía que los pobres tienen derecho a ser racistas. Bueno, entre inferiores se entienden ¿no?

- Pero en que universo vives.-dije y comencé a comer.

- Si no le pagaste…¿¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!? ¡Él te pagó! Si tu eres más inferior que esos chinos.

Me paré de mi silla dispuesta a pegarle y en una de las pantallas del comedor se proyectó una imagen, que se propagó a todos los televisores del área en cuestión de segundos.

- No sabía que tuviste que ir al fin del mundo para conseguir algo. Lástima, que...para él no fuiste nada.

Apareció Minho en un programa donde le preguntaban por la fotografía filtrada. Una fan me pidió tomar una foto, pero claramente no entendió la parte de "No la publiques, no quiero problemas"

- Por un poco de atención, metiste a un chino en problemas. Que...básica.

Comencé a caminar en dirección de la salida. Yo no tenía que hacer aquí, iba a viajar a Corea a matar a ese hombre. Eso fue el viaje a Roma, una maldita salida para obtener popularidad a mi costa. No fue capaz de mantener algo de decencia, ni una pisca. Publicó las fotos cuando su relación con Sulli no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo vigente. Maldito cerdo, maldito gusano, no comprendo como ayer estaba llorando por su ausencia si lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue que se alejara de mí.

- Déjenla en paz ¿Quieren?-dijo un chico y volteé. Salió entre la multitud, al parecer era respetado pues hubo un silencio enorme.- Solo fue una fotografía.

- Que ella publicó.-dijo la mujer que vivía criticándome hace 5 minutos.

- Que tú no sepas más que publicar la vida de la gente no significa que todos lo hagan, Charlotte.

- Era un asiático.

- Déjala en paz-dijo sin darle importancia. Luego se acercó a mí, junto con otra chica, que era compañera mía de clase y salimos del comedor.

- ¿Estás bien?-dijo la chica y la miré extrañada.

- ¿Van a atacarme? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?-dije confundida.-Ustedes...son...como…

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron cálidamente.

- Soy Amaira, dime Mai. -dijo la chica

- ¿Y tú?-le pregunté al chico.

- André.

Me quedé quieta, con una extraña sensación en el interior.

-

POV Minho

- ¿Te dije o no que te traería problemas esa chica?-dijo Onew y lo miré.-¿Te lo dije o no?

- Sí…-dije y recibí un golpe en la cabeza de su parte.-¡Au! ¿Y eso porqué?

- Gracias a dios Sulli es una mujer de mente abierta o habría terminado contigo en un segundo-dijo Kibum mientras leía su revista.

- No se volverá a repetir, hyung. Lo siento si esto te trajo problemas.

Onew se fue mirándome feo a su cuarto y me senté en el sofá a meditar las cosas. Cara había traicionado el poquito de confianza que me quedaba con ella. Todo ese cariño que tenía a su persona se estaba desvaneciendo. La culpa era menos después de lo que ella había hecho. Estaba muerta para mí, algo que realmente me desagradaba y molestaba era cuando me traicionaban y faltaban el respeto y su actitud me había dejado las cosas claras. Ya no quería saber nada de ella, era mejor _dejarla ir_.


	14. CAP14: Adversario

**Capítulo 14: Adversario.**

El día pasó lento. Tenía que aguantar las miradas de los demás, los mensajes de texto, los comentarios y los cuchicheos. Sentía que iba a explotar de un minuto a otro y lo único que quería era acabara de una manera digna. Me estaba ahogando con cada segundo que pasaba, resistía lo más que podía pero el cólera estaba consumiéndome. Quería ir a enrostrarle lo que estaba convirtiendo mi vida. Si él quería arruinar la suya, perfecto, su problema, pero que conmigo ni siquiera se atreviese a cruzar la línea.

Necesitaba una distracción. Claramente en ese colegio de porquería no se encontraba la escapatoria. En casa tampoco, ya que estaba obligada a sonreír sin motivo alguno para calmar a mamá y sus suposiciones. Y los lugares se limitaban a esos dos. Últimamente mi vida social estaba disminuida solamente a la existencia. Sería más sencillo si cierta gente desapareciera del marco de las acciones que tomo: buscar distracciones para no permitir que Minho siga haciendo lo que quiera conmigo, aparentar a diario, sonreír todos los días a la fuerza para que mamá crea que lo olvidé.

¿Cómo olvidar si es algo que está ajeno a tus propias decisiones?

Sonó el timbre de clases y salí con un _"Adios Cara"_ de parte de Amaira que me hizo sonreír levemente, sin embargo no lo suficiente para olvidar mi cólera.

Con actitud guerrera comencé a desplazarme por los pasillos que me dirigían a la salida del establecimiento, buscando evitar todo contacto con la gente, pero era casi imposible. Unos hacían ojos de chino con sus manos y emitían ruidos extraños, otros reían, los menos valientes simplemente miraban. ¿Es racismo o simplemente porque quieren molestarme? Humillante más para ellos que para mí.  
Unos chicos me tiraron del brazo a la fuerza. Volteé mirándolos desafiante, sin ganas de huir, solo de entrar a la lucha. Creo que estaba demasiado enfurecida con todo, con el tiempo, con mis amigos, con mi vida, que el papel de la victima o la dominante me importaba poco. A diferencia de antes.

- ¿Dónde estabas nena?-dijo uno de ellos.-Te tenía un pedido que hacer.

- No me toques, cerdo.-dije quitando mi brazo bruscamente.

- Que raro, pensábamos que así te gustaba a tí. Que estabas acostumbrada.-dijo y me pasó un billete.-No creemos que salgas más caro que esto.

Tomé el billete tiritando de ira y lo rompí, para posteriormente comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida. Iba a matar a Minho, lenta y dolorosamente.

- ¡Oye Cara!-dijo el mismo chico y paré de caminar, en espera del nuevo insulto.- ¿Lee, el chino de octavo te sirve o cobra muy caro?

Me volteé rápidamente y le tomé el brazo, se lo doblé. Luego, mientras le golpeaba en el estómago con la rodilla, se dejó caer en el suelo.

- ¿¡TE QUEDA MÁS CLARO ASÍ!?-dije enfurecida.-¿¡Cuántos puñetazos quieres para acercarte a mí!? ¿Eh? ¿Mil?-dije poniéndole el codo sobre la espalda- ¿Un millón?

- Por favor, detente.-dijo el chico al borde de las lágrimas, con dificultad para respirar. Gimiendo de dolor.-Lo lamento...no…

- Cállate.-dije y lo solté bruscamente.

Me alejé de él y comencé a caminar. Seguida de las miradas de temor de los demás, hasta que siento un ruido seco y ensordecedor sobre los casilleros que daban a mi espalda. Mi atención se dirigió hacia ese punto y vi a André en el piso, sobre el chico al cual le había pegado, golpeándole.

- ¿Ibas a saltar y golpearle por la espalda imbécil de mierda?-dijo tomándolo por la chaqueta y golpeándolo en el piso.- ¿Tan basura eres Johnny?

- No A….André...n...no-dijo el chico muy asustado.

Miré a mi alrededor, de pronto tenía a toda la escuela en un circulo entre nosotros, atentos, cuchicheando el porque de que André se había entrometido. No comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero al parecer era alguien de influencia.

- Atrévetete a acercarte a ella y soy capaz de dejarte sin capacidad de mover ninguna parte de tu cuerpo.-dijo André molesto, votando furia por los ojos.-¿Me entendiste?

- ¡Viene el prefecto!-gritó una de las espectadoras de la pelea y André me miró.

- ¡Sal!-me ordenó.

Ni se me ocurrió contradecirle. Amaira y yo nos fuimos de allí inmediatamente. Seguidas de las miradas de los demás.

-

Nos dirigíamos a nuestras casas caminando. Resulta que Amaira no tenía automóvil con chofer como todos en esa escuela, y al igual que yo, utilizaba sus pies y el autobús para desplazarse.

- ¡Eso fue maravilloso!-dijo Amaira saltando de emoción al lado mío.-Te lo tenías escondido.- Me empujó levemente.- Y pensar que muchas veces te dije torpe por tus atajadas en educación física.

- ¿Eh?

- Da igual ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?-dijo Amaira-Me imagino que me vas a enseñar.

Sonreí levemente. Esa técnica me la había enseñado Eun Bok, me había dicho que tenía que utilizarla solo como modo de defensa y con la fuerza del adversario a mi favor. Nunca antes la había empleado de buena forma. Cuando me había pasado lo de Steve, mi cerebro se bloqueó, supongo que estaba demasiado vulnerable y poco capacitada para emplearla. Incluso podría decir que se me olvidó la existencia de todo conocimiento. Esta vez, la tensión acomulada iba a llegar a un punto máximo y ya no tenía raciocinio para sentir que estaba o no dispuesta a superar a alguien mediante la fuerza. Creo que la suerte me fue un apoyo.

- Mi papá me enseñó.

- ¿Puedes decirle que me enseñe a mi? Porque wow…¡LO IMPACTASTE!

- Imposible.-dije y me miró entristecida-Eun Bok falleció.

- Oh, lo siento muchisimo.

- No hay problema.-dije sonriéndole-Yo te puedo enseñar lo que sé.

- ¡Eres la mejor!-dijo emocionada y solo pude seguir sonriendo abochornada.-Oye Cara…¿Te puedo….preguntar algo?- La miré, indicándole que podía continuar- EunBok...de…

- Mi padre era coreano.

- Aaaaah.-dijo y sonrió algo avergonzada.-¿Y por...lo de…?

- No hablemos de esas cosas que arruinan los días ¿sí?-dije y ambas sonreímos. Ese día fue cuando Minho pasó de ser cierta gente a una cosa, insignificante y sin sentimientos.

-

**POV. Sulli.**

Llegamos al departamento de Jessica ssi. Estaba con música de ambiente. Amber y Krystal ya estaban ahí, rodeadas de globos, serpentinas y artículos de fiesta. Amber estaba inflando globos sin parar, sus cachetes estaban demasiado inflados y rojos. La segunda no paraba de bromear con su hermana y hacerle muchas niñerías con el cabello que terminaban haciendo a la cumpleañera reír y enfurecer a la vez. Amber al vernos llegar nos levantó el brazo en señal de que nos acercaramos.

- Hola a todas.-dijo Victoria haciendo una reverencia leve.

- Unnie, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dije extendiéndole un regalo a Jessica.-Ojalá te guste.

- ¡Pero si eres la más mona de todas! Muchas gracias-dijo dándome un abrazo.-¿Puedes dejarlo en la canasta de allí, por favor?

Fui a dejar mi regalo donde Jess me había indicado y me dirigí a la cocina a ayudar con algunas cosas. Me encontré con un Onew de delantal, sonriendo y cantando ópera y un Kibum enfurecido, gritándole órdenes sin control, alterado al 100%. Salía un ligero aroma a un salteado de cubitos de pescado con algunas especias.

- No necesitamos más personal.-dijo Kibum espantando con el cucharón, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de saludar.-Bye bye.

- Pero oppa…-dije haciéndole un puchero.

- ¿Qué hacen? ¡Yo quiero ver!-dijo Taemin atrás mío-Ooh, ¡Hola Sulli!

- Hum...huele bien, quiero entrar, quiero entrar.-dijo Jonghyun empujándonos para poder ingresar.

- ¡SALGAN YA DE AQUÍ!-gritó Kibum molesto y los 3 nos vimos obligados a salir demasiado divertidos por la situación y las reacciones de la diva.

- Jonghyun ssi-dije haciéndole la reverencia como modo de saludo.

- Sulli ah-dijo saltando sobre mí.-Tengo hambre.

- ¿Les parece si vamos a comer algo?-dije y acaricié mi estómago-La verdad igual estoy hambrienta.

- ¡Una chica invitándonos a salir!-dijo Taemin y golpeó a Jonghyun en su estómago-¡HAY QUE APROVECHAR!

- Por supuesto que no, pagamos los 3-dijo Jonghyun.-¡Vamos!

-

- Está delicioso-dijo Taemin sorbiendo los fideos rápidamente.-Tenía muchísima hambre.

- Y ese tacaño de Key que no quería alimentar a nuestro bebe-dijo Jonghyun revolviendo su ramen.

- Si quieren más corre por mi cuenta.

- No, no quiero que Minho se ponga celoso porque su novia nos invita a comer.-dijo Jonghyun.

- ¿Y dónde está él?-dije y me miraron extrañados.

- Tiene que grabar unas escenas con Taeyeon noona, se van a venir juntos.-dijo Taemin y comencé a comer.-Que raro que hyung no te haya dicho donde iba a estar.

- Mm…-dije evitando alguna clase de comentario.

A mi no me extrañaba. Desde el otro día, que se comportaba de manera muy extraña. Evitandome, casi como si supiese algo. Solo se involucra conmigo lo justo y necesario, lo demás son sonrisas para nada cálidas ni afectuosas, de esas que te dicen "sonríe para no quedar mal aunque sea que no soportes a quien le sonríes".

**POV. Minho**

Me encuentro con Taeyeon en el barrio histórico de Seúl esperando para que el director de el vamos a las grabaciones. Estamos rodeados de fans que nos toman fotografias y dan apoyo. Algunas de ellas nos fueron a dejar café, ramen y sandwiches para palear la fatiga y los efectos del frío y el cansancio, lo cual me sorprende ya que llevábamos mucho rato aquí y todas esas provisiones podrían ser repartidas entre ellas mismas para mantenerse fuertes.

- ¿Te parece que demos un paseo?-dijo Taeyeon extendiéndome un bocadillo.

Asentí y fuimos a caminar. Conversando de cosas varias y sonriendo la mayor parte del tiempo. El lugar era muy agradable. Estaba lleno de historia, esas casas eran un patrimonio invaluable en Corea y poder realizar las grabaciones allí me llenaba de alegría.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jessica…-dijo Taeyeon.-Me imagino que vas a ir.

Afirmé con la cabeza mientras masticaba mi sandwich. Algo bastante americano pero era lo que necesitaba mi estómago. ¿Cómo deben estar las demás? Pobres niñas, de seguro no estaban alimentándose por ir a verme.

- ¿Me acompañas a comprar café para esas chicas que estaban ahí?

Fuimos a comprar porciones de café a una tienda que encontramos cerca. Taeyeon compró un pedido de bocadillos dulces para la misma causa y de paso aprovechamos de comprarle un pastel a Jess con motivo de su cumpleaños. Nos salió bastante costoso, sin embargo encontrábamos que era justa con aquellas chicas que nos apoyaban tanto.

- Tomen, gracias por acompañarnos hoy-le dije a un grupo de chicas que murieron de ternura.

- Oppa es tan considerado con nosotras.-dijo una recibiendo feliz su regalo. Le hice una reverencia de agradecimiento.

- Incluso cuando oppa esta triste, oppa es amable con las shawols. Gracias Minho ssi.

¿Triste?

- Taeyeon Noona también colaboró-dije apuntándola y ella se sonrojó.

- Oppa, ¿Estás enfermo?-dijo una chica a la que le estaba entregando su regalo también. La miré extrañado-Tus ojeras, te ves tan agotado.

- Es el drama, pero…¡Prometo descansar más!.-dije buscándo darle la mejor sonrisa de todas. Agradeciéndole por su preocupación.

Terminé de entregar los refrigerios y fui a sentarme al lado de noona.

- Puedes engañar a las shawols, puedes decir que el drama te tiene así…-dijo mirándome feo- Pero tú me vas a decir que rayos te pasa Choi Minho.


	15. CAP15: Destino

**Capítulo 15: Destino.**

**POV. Minho**

- Puedes engañar a las shawols, puedes decir que el drama te tiene así…-dijo mirándome feo- Pero tu me vas a decir que rayos te pasa Choi Minho.

Nos fuimos a sentar sobre una de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar, no sin antes saludar a las fans y pasarle una parka larga a Taeyeon como abrigo. Mii mamá decía: "Los modales y el respeto nunca deben perderse por muy cercana que sea la persona." Esta vez no debía ser la excepción.

- Es difícil de explicar, noona.

- Parte desde el comienzo. -Detestaba que siempre dijesen eso.

- Es...sobre una chica.

- ¡LO SABÍA!-dijo Taeyeon dando un golpe en su pierna y prácticamente saltando. Lo cual me hizo reír y sonrojar. Ella tenía ese comportamiento tan natural que era imposible no sentirse cómodo.-¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿Se han besado? Aigooo, hasta que mi donsaeng se hizo hombre.-Me empujó.- Me voy a emocionar.

Secó una lágrima invisible.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme porque el problema es una chica siendo que estoy con Sulli?

- ¿Y tú no vas a decirme porque no me dijiste que eso de Sulli era una farsa?-la quedé mirando.- No, no actúas tan bien como crees. ¿Cuando pensabas decirlo?

- No podía.-dije mirando al piso, avergonzado.- La SM…

- ¿¡No te he dicho que tienes que aprender a no darle en el gusto en todo a los de la compañía!?-Interrumpió. Curioso, ya van dos cuestionamientos acerca de mi actuar, en posiciones contrarias cada una.-¿Por qué aceptaste eso? No hay que ser genio para saber que te estás sintiendo mal. ¿Los chicos no te han dicho nada?

- No sospechan. Me dicen que tengo que ser más amable con Sulli, cuidarla mucho. Ella no tiene la culpa de la idiotez que hice yo, sin embargo ya no puedo tratarla bien.-dije y tapé mi cara. Taeyeon me dió unos ligeros golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¿Y…?-Me incorporé.-¿Cómo es la otra chica? Tiene que ser preciosa, o si no no la dejo salir contigo.-dijo apuntandome. Sonreí.

- Dudo que quiera salir.-dije. Miré hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada.-En realidad está muerta para mí. Es esa chica de la fotografía.

- Uuh, ya veo.-dijo y me golpeó.-¿Te enamoraste de una fan, eh coquetón?-Reí.

- No es fan, ella ni siquiera sabía que existía SHINee.

- Si estás tan hastiado con Sulli, la compañía...¡Anda a verla! No cometas el error que hemos hecho todos de dejar nuestra vida correr ante nuestros ojos. Minho, es obvio que quieres eso.

- No es tan sencillo. Han pasado tantas cosas, dudo que la relación continúe. Cuando se enteró de lo de Sulli los lazos se cortaron completamente y ahora publicó las fotos de nosotros dos, como modo de venganza o que se yo. ¡Pero lo hizo! No sé si sería capaz de perdonarla.

- ¡Ay mi bebe!-dijo y me abrazó.-¿Por qué siempre eres el blanco para que la gente se aproveche de tu noble y buen corazón? Tienes que aprender. Mira como estás, aguantando todo esto tú solo. No es justo.

- Aunque tenga que guardarle rencor, esto tiene que acabar. Tengo que acostumbrarme, este es mi destino. Yo decidí ingresar a la SM. - Dije como auto-sentencia. Ojalá decir repetidas veces las cosas las volviese realidad. No sé cuantas veces he dicho esto y sigo cayendo en lo mismo.

Taeyeon comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

- ¿Y con Sulli que harás? ¿Cómo se llevan?-Su voz se sentía como eco en mi cabeza.

- Bien.-dije y suspiré.- Creo que se está enamorando de mí. Sus actitudes han cambiado mucho. Cada vez que le hablo de Cara se enfurece y me dice que tengo que dejarla de una buena vez.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas con ella? Un clavo saca a otro clavo dicen. Ella es una chica bonita, dulce, se ve que se preocupa por tí. Algo bueno que te llegue alguna vez. No me puedes decir que no te atrae.

- Deja de decir eso, si ya tengo claro que me conoces más que yo mismo.-Ambos reímos.

-

Llegamos a la casa de Jessica. La fiesta ya había comenzado y todo se veía demasiado animoso. Había bar libre, música, luces, gente conversando y bailando. Estaba algo cansado, pero creo que estar un rato fuera de preocupaciones me hacía bien. Había olvidado cuando fue la última fiesta a la que asistí y me negaba a convertir en un espécimen aburrido que desperdicia lo poco que puede disfrutar.

- ¡LLEGARON MINHO Y TAEYEOOON!-gritó Sunny afirmándose de mí, colocando su brazo en mi espalda.

- ¡Sunny!-dije y le acaricié el cabello.

- ¿Todo bien?-dijo y asentí.

Tenía que mejorar mi actuación, la gente comenzaba a notar mi estado de cansancio y odio al mundo. O simplemente sonreír más, que era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Complacer a la gente, no es algo nuevo.  
Sunny se alejó con Taeyeon al bar. Esa chica, si no se alimentaba bien acabaría en coma etílico más rato.

- ¡Minho sshi!-dijo Jessica acercándose.

- Felizzz cumpleaños.-dije haciendo un movimiento con las manos.

- Pero si eres tan adorable.-dijo y me abrazó.

- Te trajimos un pastel.-dije y le extendí el regalo. Lo miró.

- ¡PERO SI ES MI PASTEL FAVORITOOOO!-dijo con tono cantarín.-Gracias, eres un bombón. ¿Podrías ir a dejarlo a la nevera? Tengo que recibir a Nicole y ya sabes como empiezan cuando no se saluda a los de otras compañias.

Asentí y fui a la cocina. Ahí me encontré con Sulli y Key sentados en la mesa. Sulli estaba muy pálida, con una caliente infusión frente a ella. Key le estaba acariciando la espalda, preocupado.  
De inmediato me acerqué, preocupado. Dejé el pastel en la mesa.

- Le subió la fiebre de golpe y no puede comer nada.-dijo Key.-No quise llamarte, para que no te preocuparas.

Le puse la mano en la frente.

- ¿Hace cuánto que está así?

- Lleva cerca de 2 horas y no disminuye la fiebre.-dijo Key.

- Nos vamos.-dije rápidamente.

- No oppa.-dijo Sulli con dificultad.-Acabas de llegar, te..tienes que divertir en la fiesta.

- Estoy cansado. De todas formas no me iba a quedar mucho.-dije-¿Vamos?

Asintió resignada. La ayudé a incorporarse.

Al llegar al departamento todo estaba silencioso. Prendimos las luces y la ayudé a sentarse en el sofá negro.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-le dije acariciandole la mejilla.

- Sí, gracias.

- Te prepararé algo.

Me dirigí a la cocina a prepararle un té. Mientras hervía el agua comencé a buscar en mi movil los síntomas y los posibles remedios. Gripe...de seguro debe estar iniciando un cuadro. Una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza y compresas tibias en su frente para calmar la fiebre. De seguro eso servirá.

- ¡Con esto podría poner mi consulta particular! Dr. Choi, atiende de lunes a viernes.-le dije de la cocina y Sulli a pesar de sentirse mal, sonrió. La quedé mirando de reojo y luego centré mi vista en el celular sin mirar nada en concreto.

Sulli sin duda era una chica muy hermosa. Me había apoyado desde que comenzaron a derrumbarse las cosas y aún así seguía a mi lado. A pesar de mis momentos en los que la dejaba de lado y quería mandar al demonio todo. Ella sonreía y me pedía que tuviese la valentía de afrontar las cosas. No debía ser una preocupación para mí nada más, tuve la fortuna de estar obligado a estar con alguien como ella.

Cara desapareció en cuanto las cosas se tornaron grises. Solo escuchó lo que quería y me hizo creer que yo era el culpable de todo. Para todo encontró la respuesta y yo no fui capaz de decirle que terminaramos con esto de una vez. Debí ser cruel, debí haber previsto que iba a aprovecharse de los lazos y cortárlos de una vez. Fui inocente, ella me había hecho sentir diferente con una mentira. ¿Seguirá sufriendo? Ella nunca sufrió ¿Seguirá riéndose en mi cara de lo imbécil que fui?

Lo logré, ahora solo soy capaz de sentir rencor y rabia ante su nombre. Se siente extraño, nunca había sentido algo así, ni con mi jefe.

Una vez que el té estuvo listo fui a dejárselo, junto con las compresas para disminuir la fiebre.

- Cuidado con quemarte. Está caliente.-dije preocupado. Ella bebió lentamente y sonreí.-¿Mejor?

Asintió y le acaricié la cabeza, luego la cara. Cuando me miró, le tomé la fiebre para no quedar como un estúpido.

- Aún no baja.-dije y sonrió.

Extrañaba preocuparme por alguien y me gustaba el cuidar de Sulli. Verla así de indefensa me daba sentimientos de culpabilidad, ya que ella siempre estaba fuerte para mí. Era mi turno de devolverle la mano y apoyarla como lo había hecho conmigo. No quería verla vulnerable.

- Minho...no te preocupes, estoy bien. Puedes ir a dormir. Gracias por la preocupación.-dijo y seguí mirándola.- En serio.

Me senté a su lado, me saqué el saco y la arropé. Haciendo oídos sordos a su indicación.

- Volteate para acá, tengo que ponerte esto.-dije tomando una de las toallas húmedas. Ni siquiera se inmutó, no me reprochó nada. Creo que estaba demasiado cansada.-Recuéstate y descansa.

Se acomodó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Le coloqué la toalla en su frente.

- No tienes porque hacer esto.-dijo luego de un rato-Minho sshi...

No contesté, simplemente reí y seguí con mi labor. Recordando todas las cosas que habían sucedido hasta ahora. Cara había sido algo importante, pero ¿Qué pasaba si había sido solo la llave para conocer a Sulli? Era inevitable decir que me pasaban cosas. A ella igual y esto nos estaba afectando a ambos.

- ¿Fue muy duro para tí...aceptar el trato?-pregunté y Sulli se sentó.

- No, sabía que iba a ser algo que me ayudaría. Lamento que para...tí no haya sido lo mismo.

- No te preocupes.

- Esa niña en verdad no sabe lo que se pierde.-dijo Sulli y me sonrió.-Hay un millón de chicas que desearían estar en su lugar, no entiendo como…

Lo que siguió fue lo más impulsivo que hice, pero necesitaba hacerlo. No lo razoné, simplemente la besé. Ella me correspondió de forma tan tímida y tan dulce que me emocionó. La manera en que se afirmaba de mi brazo levemente y se sonrojaba, era algo que tenía que pasar sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo era agradable.

Cuando se alejó de mí, miró hacia el suelo y luego se tapó la cara riendo.

- Hey...oye…-dije tratando de tomar su barbilla, divertido. Esta se río y finalmente me miró. Ambos estallamos de risa.

- ¿Y tú crees que con eso me voy a sentir mejor?

- No…-dije y empezamos a reír. Sulli se abrazó a mí y luego apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro riendo aún. La sentía dar saltitos de vez en cuando.


	16. CAP16: Creando una Nueva Mujer FINAL

**Capítulo 16: Creando una nueva mujer. **

**FINAL.**

- ¡Cuéntame que más!-dije mientras caminábamos con André en el parque de regreso a casa. Estábamos en pleno invierno y como se acostumbra en Londres durante días la lluvia no había cesado. En cualquier minuto el cielo amenazaba con dar nuevo curso al temporal, había que apurarse, sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a apretar el paso. Las copas de los árboles habían perdido ese usual verde abundante y muchas de las hojas yacían en el piso, húmedas. Era un panorama realmente hermoso.

- Todavía creen que vas a golpearles.-dijo André y comenzamos a reír sin control.

Había pasado tiempo ya desde que le pegué a ese chico y aún el alumnado seguía sin superarlo. Gracias a ello no me hablaban ni miraban, creo que André y Mai se encargaron bastante bien de difundir el temor público respecto a mi persona. Ninguna clase de comentarios llegaba a mis oídos. André tuvo que pasar un castigo de dos semanas, ya que se adjudicó la autoría de la paliza que yo le propiné a Johnny, no obstante todo resultó de maravillas porque nadie fue capaz de negar lo contrario. Eso fue lo malo, aún sigo agradeciendole por la noble acción que tuvo. "Tú eres una niña buena, no mereces pasar por estas cosas" era lo que siempre me contestaba, agregando una encantadora sonrisa final.

Dentro de todo las cosas iban viento en popa, estábamos organizando nuestra graduación y los trabajos estaban consumiéndome poco a poco, pero mi mente estaba más despejada. Los problemas que en su minuto se vieron grandes cada vez se hacían más diminutos y el paso del tiempo se encargaba de mantenerlo así. Tener a André y Mai de compañeros hacía todo más divertido y fácil de llevar. Finalmente tuve que contarles todo lo que me sucedía y ellos me ayudaron a sobrellevarlo. Mamá también se tuvo que enterar. Aunque en sus inicios iba a contratar un sicario que matara a Minho, luego comprendió que era algo que mi inocencia me había hecho vivir para aprender.  
¡Teníamos una nueva familia! En la casa de André usualmente íbamos con Amaira a estudiar, por lo que sus papás y su hermanita ya nos consideraban miembros honorarias.

- ¡Ay no!-dije riendo. Había comenzado a llover de forma torrencial de un minuto a otro que no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

- ¡Vamos a ese edificio de allí!-dijo André tapandose la frente con la mano y apuntando con la otra hacia una dirección. Lo seguí caminando rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien?-dijo cuando estuvimos bajo techo. Lo miré y asentí con la cabeza. Me desordeno los cabellos humedos que tenía.

- No...vuelvas a hacer eso.-dije corriéndome fríamente.

Un simple acto, un simple movimiento que me recordaba un millón de sensaciones y momentos, que aunque fueran leves en la memoria, aún tenían cierto grado de importancia.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Te parece que entremos?-dije apuntando con la cabeza al centro comercial, que era donde habíamos recurrido para no quedar más empapados.

-

- Pruebate este.-dijo pasándome un sweater largo de lana muy fina. Lo dejé en el carrito que llevábamos con toda la ropa que debía probarme.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dije-Yo tengo ropa.

- Húmeda y maltratada.-dijo y dejó un vestido en el carrito.

- ¡Eso es por ahora!-Reproché.

- Cara…-dijo y me miró de forma fija. No voy a negar que eso me estremeció. Hay que ser imbécil para no admitir que André tiene muertas a más de la mitad de las chicas de la academia. Sus ojos, su forma de actuar, de posar y de mirar era la envidia y la meta de los chicos para conquistar.

- De estas ropas solo me pondré 5.-dije sin quitarle la vista, firme.

- Una chica mientras menos cómoda se sienta más hermosa se ve.

- No me interesa ser hermosa. No quiero que me miren.

- Ya es tarde, debiste pensarlo antes de nacer.-dijo y miré hacia otro lado.

- Esta es linda.-dije tomando una falda. Por tomar algo.

- Eso te hace ver infantil.-dijo sacándola del saco.-Sígueme.

Entre chanel, Versace y un millón de tiendas más que creo que mi mamá conoce mejor que yo, se nos fue toda la tarde. Maldita sea el día que me hice amiga de dos aspirantes a modelo. Por que ese era el nexo entre esos dos, estaban en una especie de agencia de modelaje. Por eso eran tan mirados por todo el colegio. Aunque claro, en la ACS te acostumbras a estar rodeado de "estrellas" todos los días. ¿Yo que rol tomaba?  
Lo invité a casa para cenar como modo de agradecimiento. André se negó a que le pagara por toda la ropa que había comprado y el taxi que tomamos de regreso. Me sentía verdaderamente miserable, ya que él había costeado todo y de forma tan relajada, como si esas sumas de dinero fuesen invertidas todos los días. Él estaba acostumbrado a manejar efectivo, estaba trabajando y podía mantener su vida.  
Extraño, la última vez que salí con un chico, él se llevó todo mi dinero y posesiones que ni me pertenecían. El destino me devolvía la mano tal vez.

- Hola mamá.-dije asomándome a la puerta.-Traje...a alguien.

- Hola bebé, estaba esperándote.-dijo mamá incorporándose. Luego continuó en voz baja.-¿Quién es?

- Buenas noches, soy André Moretti, un gusto de conocerla.-dijo ingresando a la casa.

Por la expresión de mamá, deduje de inmediato que le encantó.

- Mmm…¡En esta casa hace mucho que no venían chicos!-dijo mamá y la miré feo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que soltar ese tipo de cosas?-Soy Terry, la madre de Cara.

- Un placer.

- Adelante, pasa.-dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.-Hija, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-

- Mi padre es Italiano, dueño de una empresa de deportes.-dijo André una vez que tragó su trozo de carne.

- Ooh, ¡Que elegante! Yo soy modelo y el papá de Cara, Eun Bok, manejaba una empresa acá en Londres, pero su pasión era el taekwondo ¡Lo hubieras visto hacer todas esas maniobras! Ojalá esta niña hubiese heredado algo de eso.

André me miró con ojos fijos en mí nuevamente, como en el centro comercial y me puse nerviosa. No me agradaba que utilizara esa mirada conmigo, esa mirada que usaba para mirar a todas.

- ¿Y recibió las invitaciones para la graduación?-dijo André.-Cara me las mostró, están muy lindas.

- ¿No eres de su curso?-dijo mamá de inmediato. Presentía que rumbo iba a tomar esa conversación y no me agradaba en lo absoluto.-¿Eres mayor o menor?

- Mayor, estoy especializándome.-contestó orgulloso. Maldito engreído, le encantaba decir que era superior a mí.

Continuaron en su conversación, a veces tomaban temas míos, pero luego continuaban sobre cosas varias, muy interesados e intercambiando opiniones. Ya parecían íntimos amigos, incluso más que André y yo, lo cual me preocupaba, pues mi mamá tiene una capacidad enorme para conocer a las personas con simplemente acercarse y estar con ellas. No era justo que yo no hubiese heredado nada bueno de la familia.

- ¿Y no ha pensado en que ingrese a modelaje?-dijo André.-Tengo unos contactos del trabajo, que pueden iniciarla en campañas pequeñas y luego quien sabe, acabaría como usted.

Mamá lo meditó en silencio.

- Tiene talento natural. Lo heredó de usted. Además, estaría conmigo y Amaira y yo no la dejaría sola ni un minuto.-dijo André a modo de persuasión.

-

- ¿En qué minuto accedí a esto?-dije mirando a André arreglando mi abrigo de cuero negro.

- Eres la envidia de todas las chicas. -dijo Amaira

- ¿Y eso qué?-dije y me senté en el sofá.-Debería estar estudiando como todas ellas. No me gusta caminar en tacones, de no ser por tí caería en cada sesión de fotos. Aguantar la respiración en cada toma es horrible y ¡¿Hacer dietas?!

- Mujer, ahora los hombres te miran más que nunca-dijo Amaira sentándose al lado mío.-¡Al demonio los estudios, esto es lo tuyo!

- No me gusta que me miren.

- ¿Y qué tal si Minho se muere de envidia ahora mirándote?-dijo André y me sonrojé.

- Además, vas a salir de preparatoria. PRE-PA-RA-TO-RIA, y ¡Ya tienes tu futuro hecho!-dijo Amaira dándome ánimos.

- Mai, André….salen en la próxima toma.-se acercó la chica de maquillajes y me quedé ahí sentada.

Miré a André. Con ese traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, que quedaba perfecto con su altura envidiable y esa postura. Se veía tan guapo y agradable a la vista, posando al lente con gracia y soltura, un profesional. Me gustaría ser así, poder lograr lo que él era en la industria. Me gustaría hacer una sección de fotos con él, pero como dice Mai, hay que ser muy buena para no opacarse y ser un complemento. Ellos juntos se veían bien. ¿Estarán juntos?

Mai puso una mano sobre el hombro de André y este ladeó su cabeza a ella sonriendo, muy galán. Sin duda esa sesión iba a causar furor en las publicidades de la campaña. ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan natural y deseable actuando así? Es el comercio Cara, eso es lo que vende. ¿Soy público fácil? Porque la campaña "André", desde ese día del centro comercial no hace más que llamar y llamar mi atención. No me agradaba sentir esa clase de sentimientos, esos que te terminaban destruyendo. Porque se veía demasiado guapo e inalcanzable, pero por más que lo repitiese, mis ojos no dejaban de mirarlo hace muchos días. Los sonrojos estaban volviendo y me dañaban. Me recordaban a Minho, y todo lo que me recordaba a él inducía dolor.

André era un chico interesante, con mundo. Tenía mucha opinión sobre las cosas, elegancia y clase, sin embargo podía tratar conmigo como un amigo cercano. Era un enigma -yo y mi pasión por los chicos enigma- era cercano a mí y me cuidaba como nadie. Lo cual me hacía dudar porque eso quería decir que yo era como su hermanita menor de 5 años.

- Terminamos ¿Vamos a comer?-dijo André acercándose.

- Seremos los 3, en una mesa, llena llena de comida, como te gusta. ¿Qué opinas?

Los 3, siempre eramos los 3. Era claro quien era la que estaba sobrando ahí.

- No, la verdad...no tengo hambre.-dije y fui al camerino a cambiarme de ropa.

Iba caminando por la calle, estaba de noche y el frío comenzaba a hacerse notar. Siento que André me llama. Pensé en ignorarlo, sin embargo me resistí y volteé.

- Cara…¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, solo estoy cansada.

- ¿Para rechazar comida?

- Sí…-dije y comencé a caminar.

Me tomó el brazo y me llevó caminando hasta un lugar menos concurrido. Yo lo miré con dificultad, producto de la ausencia de luz. Sin previo aviso tomó mi rostro y me besó.  
Me quedé sin respiración, era algo tan imprevisto que no supe como reaccionar. Sin embargo conforme avanzaba fui acostumbrándome y tomando el ritmo. Costaba admitir que ese era mi primer beso, ya no habría uno primero además de ese.

-

Dos hombres conversaban en un salón. Uno estaba de pie apoyado en el escritorio. Camisa y chaqueta desabrochados y un vaso de whisky en su lado. Meditabundo, pero seguro. Él otro lo miraba expectante de lo que fuese a decir.  
- Va a pagarlas al fin.-dijo el que estaba de pie.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-dijo el otro. Bebió del vaso de whisky.

- Un oponente, valora las inquietudes del adversario.-dijo-Lo he vigilado lo suficiente, conozco sus puntos débiles.

- ¿Quienes son?-dijo y le extendió dos fotografía.- Bastante guapo para ser hijo de ese bastardo.

- Ni lo menciones, será bastante fácil causar revuelo con él. Es muy reconocido.

- ¿Quién es la chica?

- La clave.

- ¿Y como lograrás que pase? Lo que sea que quieras que tenga que pasar.

- Ellos lo lograrán, más que mal los adolescentes.

- Increíble el mal...que los padres pueden hacerle a un hijo.-dijo y el otro arrojó las fotos de Minho y Cara al escritorio.

_**Cha cha cha chaaaaaaaan, ¿Les gustó? HAY SEGUNDA TEMPORADA SEÑORESSSS...se viene, se viene por fanfiction. Si quieren adelantar: LIKE A SHINee's fanfic en facebook. "Trouble" (Así se llama) DISPONIBLE TODOS LOS FINES DE SEMANA.**_

_**Y NO OLVIDEN DARLE LIKE TAMBIÉN A LA PÁGINA: Don't Leave fanfic :D**_


End file.
